


Crystallized

by haliya



Category: The Legend of Zelda, Zelda - Fandom, breath of the wild
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Modern AU kind of, Mute Link, Other, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Slow Build?, angsty Link, botw au, idk WHATS happening anymore, kinda self harm idk, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haliya/pseuds/haliya
Summary: Link wakes up to someone calling his name and asking him to open his eyes. He finds himself in a hospital, told that he lost his memory after getting in an accident.





	1. Salt

Link woke up to the sound of a voice inside his head. it drummed at his brain until he woke. He opened his heavy lids only to be engulfed by a blaring blue light that almost blinded him.  
The voice kept calling insistently. “Link, Link, open your eyes Link”  
***  
It had been a few days since Link woke up at the hospital. He had been in a car accident and had been in a coma for a few weeks, the doctors assumed he would never wake up.  
However he did wake up, with his memory wiped clean as a slate..slate. When the doctors said that word, it kept ringing in his head. Something about the word reminded him of something. But he couldn't quite figure out what it was.  
He also lost the ability to speak. According to the doctors there is nothing physically wrong with him that is making him unable to speak. A strange doctor with large glasses that made his eyes bigger said that it was the psychological trauma that did it.

Link didn’t really care what the reason was since it was almost convenient for him not to speak- especially when his alleged friends and family came sobbing and each of them asked over and over again “are you sure you don't remember me?”  
Link was already confused and the weight of having all of those people saddened by his inability to remember them was not helping.  
He couldn't remember anything. Nothing he could put into words at least. Or signs for that matter. He just remembered feelings, the feeling of jumping from a high place, water against his skin, sand between his toes, the wet smell of a horse, a hand ruffling his hair, the taste of stew, the sound of blades, the feel of scales against his skin, and red, the color red always present in these feelings/memories.  
When he tried writing those things to his family, they looked concerned, and later the same doctor with the big glasses -who he learned was a psychiatrist- said that these might be dreams, or fake memories. Since, according to his family, he never rode a horse, and he had an intense fear of heights. 

Link’s family consisted of his mother, and his younger sister Saria. His father apparently left them when he was 5. Link later learned from one of the doctors that he was in fact adopted.  
His friends on the other hand who came to visit when he was in the hospital regularly consisted of a scrawny freckled boy named Mido, and a blonde girl named Zelda.  
Mido was comforting to be around, he was always talking, telling Link stories and making jokes. When Link asked him one time whether he felt lonely being the only one talking he simply replied with “You never were much of a conversationalist to begin with and you used to always say that you preferred to hear me talk, plus Linky, I’m just happy to have you back.” he was tearing up as he said that. It seemed Mido was very emotional which again, Link found very comforting.  
His mother on the other hand seemed to be always on guard around him and very picky about what to say to him, which just suffocated Link more. This was also the case with his friend Zelda, however while his mother seemed to be jittery around him, Zelda was just quiet and had this immensely sad expression around him. Link started to wonder if maybe they weren’t just friends, but he was too afraid to ask.  
Saria, his sister who was about 8 years old was just happy to have her brother back and seemed to be very mature for her age, most of the time she would remind their mom to stop fretting over Link or to take her to school.  
In the 2 weeks Link spent in the hospital after waking up, he had nothing to do except analyze people this way. His mother brought him books that were supposed to be his favorites, as well as a sketchbook that was filled with his art. The psychiatrist -Dr. Robbie- said that it might help with his memory.  
However, the books did not interest him in the slightest. It was a nice way to spend the days that he felt went on forever, but it just didn't move him as much as his mother said they used to. According to her, the first time he read the first book in the series, he stayed up late and could not wake up for school on time.  
As for the sketchbooks, they confused him even more. He was impressed with his skills, and the scenery felt familiar to him. There were a lot of themes he used a lot; blue sky, overgrown ruins, a volcano, red scales. There was a particular sketch of red scales that for some reason when he saw, his heart ached so, and he was filled with this strong longing that twisted his stomach.  
He asked for pencils and pastels, when he attempted to sketch he was surprised by how easy the motions were for him to go through, his hand remembered exactly how to stroke the colors on the paper, and how to seamlessly create beauty.  
After that, sketching was the only thing he did. He only stopped when he had to eat, during visiting hours, and during the regular check ups the doctors did every day.  
He filled the first sketchbook, then asked for another, and another.

Dr. Robbie and his mother kept trying to analyze his art, but every time they asked anything he would just shrug. One time his mother got mad and snapped at him.  
“You just shrug every time we ask anything! You do realize how hard we’re trying to get you memory back but its like you don't even wanna remember us!”  
“Come on Mom, don't say stuff like that” Saria told her sternly.  
“Yes ma’am, your daughter is quite right, you have to know how confused your son must be” Dr. Robbie said, while awkwardly petting her shoulders.  
It never ceased to bother Link how people would talk as if he weren’t there. It was like not being able to talk made it okay for people to ignore your presence.  
This made him wonder what it was like before the accident, was he outspoken like Saria? Was he calm like Zelda?  
Whenever he asked questions like this they would tell him that the doctors advise against answering such questions since they could lead to false memories being created and thus even more confusion. Which Link understood perfectly, but sometimes it was frustrating that people wanted him to be something without him knowing what that thing actually is.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally leaves the hospital, but is overwhelmed by how mundane everything feels to him.

Two weeks later, Link was finally allowed to leave the hospital, under the condition that he would see Dr. Robbie on a weekly basis, and the neurologist on a monthly basis. In the meantime, Dr. Robbie suggested during the last family session in his office that the whole family starts taking sign language lessons. Which Link’s mother was vehemently against at first. 

“Its like we’regiving up on him getting his voice back.” She said, in another fit of exasperation. 

Before Dr. Robbie could even explain how vital this was, Saria told her sternly that this would make things easier for Link to remember things, since he would be able to ask more questions and communicate more. 

Link felt a strong wave of guilt as Saria said that. What had she endured when he was unconscious for such a long time, what had made her so mature for her age? She must have been taking care of herself _and_ their mother all this time.

Link wrote on the small board he had. “Mom, I really want this. Its hard not being able to talk freely, and this board is not the most practical thing.”

Her eyes started welling up and she went over to Link’s side to hug him. 

“I’m so sorry love, its hard for me but it must be harder for you.” she said, choking on tears.

Link patted her back until she calmed down.

“There there, Ma’am, its going to be okay, learning sign language will make things easier for you all.” Dr. Robbie said as he pushed his huge glasses back.“I have arranged for you to start taking weekly lesson at a place that specializes in teaching beginners sign language. As for our boy Link here, I think it would be a good idea for him to try a form of rehabilitation that might help with his voice in addition to the weekly sessions with me.” 

 

When Link, first stepped outside of the hospital, he was struck by how bright everything was, but also by how strange everything felt. Somehow, too mundane, like something was missing. 

He felt the same way when he saw their car, and all the buildings. However, it was much worse when he stepped into their house. 

The house was small, the living room simple; a fireplace, a small piano, a tv, the dining table between the kitchen and the living room, a pastel painting of a phoenix-like bird hung at the entrance which he immediately recognized as his own work. He was touching it gingerly when his mother stood behind him. 

“You painted this when you were 15, you gave it to me as my birthday gift after we watched a movie with a phoenix and I called it beautiful. You were such a good boy…Not that you aren’t now of course but you know what I mean.” His mother said the last sentence all in one breath. She ushered him gently as she said that she would show him his room.

 

When Link stepped into his room, the feeling that something was missing was even stronger, but he was also engulfed by a disappointment, he had secretly hoped that he would magically remember everything when he saw his room, and one look at his mother made him realize she had the same hopes. He suddenly felt very heavy, like a physical weight rested on his chest. His mother left as she told him she was going to close the door to give him some space. 

Link immediately fell to the bed and started crying. Sobs shook their way out of his insides. He was so confused, so lonely. Here he was, surrounded by people he did not know, in a strange room, in a strange world. 

He suddenly felt angry. Strange world? what the hell was that supposed to mean. Of course it felt strange when he couldn't recognize anyone or anything. Thinking this way would get him nowhere. He would just feel more confused if he kept saying things like strange world and strange people. Not to mention how unfair it was to his family and friends, how hurt would they feel if they knew that’s what Link thought of them?

He wiped his tears and got up to fully inspect the room. His room was just as small as the rest of the house especially since it was technically an attic. As strange as it felt, he quite liked it. The windows allowed him to see the sky even when was lying on the bed. There was a desk that was covered in papers, pencils, pastels and coloring pencils. There was also a small bookcase that had the series of books he attempted to read in the hospital, and a few children’s books. His bed was covered in a plain blue duvet, and there was one night-table next to it that had a lamp and an alarm clock. His closet didn't give any clues as to what kind of person he was since it consisted of plain clothes.

Link noticed that his room didn't have any pictures so he decided to look around the house for any.

He stopped on his way down to see Saria’s room. It wasn't too different from his, books, some toys, and a small flute on her desk, which interested Link.

“Do you wanna hear me play something?” Saria asked, when she saw Link inspecting the flute.

Link nodded enthusiastically. Saria took the flute and stood straight, she closed her eyes as she played an upbeat melody that felt somehow familiar to Link. 

“I call it Saria’s song! Do you like it? I wrote it myself.”

Link nodded again, he looked for a pen and paper and wrote that the song feels familiar. 

“Hmm, thats weird because I wrote it after you got into the accident, and I wanted to play it to you as you slept in the hospital but Mom wouldn't let me.” She said with a frown. 

She must have seen how discouraged Link was by what she said. 

“Oh but maybe you heard it in your dreams!” she said 

Link just smiled at her and ruffled her hair. He went to see his mother’s room next, he didn't find any pictures or anything interesting for that matter. He was about to ask his mother about the pictures when the bell rang. 

Mido had decided to come visit Link. He asked Link if he wanted to go somewhere or just take a walk around the neighborhood. 

His mother was about to protest but she stopped when Link told her that he really wanted to go. 

Mido chatted all the way as he led Link to a convenience store. He then got them both strawberry popsicles. 

“These used to be your favorites you know.” Mido said.

Link tried it and found that he indeed loved it, especially after all that dull hospital food.

Link grabbed the small notebook he started carrying with him to write something for Mido. 

“ _Thanks, this is really good. Is there a beach nearby?_ ”

Mido cocked his head to the side. “Hmm, there is one but its quite a walk and I’m not sure it’d be a good idea for you to exhaust yourself.”

_“I really want to go.”_

“Well shucks Linky, I can’t turn my best friend down, but please let me know if you get tired at any point.”

_“Thank you Mido”_

Mido just smiled at him, and led him the rest of the way in silence and a thoughtful look on his face. 

It _was_ quite the walk, and soon enough Link was feeling tired. Mido kept asking if he wanted to go back but every time he did Link would shake his head. 

When they finally reached the beach, Link was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat, the accident and the long stay in the hospital made him weak. But the moment Link saw the water, he ran the rest of the way until he was calf-deep into the water. He heard Mido shouting but didn't pay him much mind. He was taking off his shirt when Mido came and grabbed him.

“Linky, slow down, you cant swim.”

Link just stared blankly at him and shook off his hand as he continued to strip down until he was in his boxers. 

Mido was panicking now.

“Link please, if something happens to you your mom will kill me, not to mention I would never forgive myself”

Link took Mido’s hand and led him towards the sea, hoping he would understand that he meant they could go together. At this point Link was willing to do anything just to get into the water.

“You want me to go in with you? I guess that would mean you would be safe but please Linky, cant we come some other time? or we could instead go to the public pool or something.”

Link kept shaking his head. He let go of Mido’s hand and was walking into the water when Mido yelled that he would come if Link would wait for him to at least take off his clothes. 

Link nodded that he would indeed wait. When Mido was taking off his shirt, Link took the chance to run into the water and jump in head first at a safe distance. He heard Mido swear behind him.

As soon as he was in the water he felt something deep inside him settle. He knew then that he found something that felt more like home than anything or anyone he had met so far.

He was swimming around in large circles, not straying too far from the shore, when Mido caught up to him. He stopped swimming and floated so he could face Mido.

“I almost had a heart attack, don't do that to me Linky. But how on earth are you swimming so well now?” 

Link just shrugged and leaned back to float on his back. 

“You used to be scared of water. You always gave me the silent treatment if I even suggested going to the public pool. Is this like in movies where someone loses their memory and they become another person with super powers or something?” Mido was mumbling at this point but Link wasn't even listening anymore. 

Link stayed in the water until his fingers got all wrinkly and the sun was about to set. Every time Mido would tell him they needed to go Link would shake his head.

“You know if we don't go back right now, your mom’s gonna ground you for a few days. If you really like it we could always come back tomorrow or some either day.” Mido was almost begging at this point.

Link finally relented and dragged himself out of the water, with a parting glance at the shimmering waves, he headed home feeling significantly lighter.


	3. Waves

Link got back home late that day. His mother kept pestering him but he didn't even try to explain-not that he could anyways. The moment he left the water, he felt like he left a piece of him inside it, it was strange how it was the most emotional he felt ever since he woke up. All those other times he was sad or confused or lonely, they didn't compare to this sadness. Almost a feeling of betrayal, he couldn't quite understand it or make anything of it. 

That night Link couldn't sleep. He lay awake all night, watching the stars from the small window of his room. He could not forget the feeling the water gave him, he was so confused. 

After some time, after he could see that the stars had actually changed places. Link got out of bed, he put on a shirt and opened the door slowly, and tiptoed downstairs, shoes in hand so he wouldn't make so much noise. He passed by his mother’s room and found that she left her bedroom door slightly ajar, so he walked extra quietly.

He decided to leave through the backdoor, once outside Link felt much calmer, breathing in the night air, and listening to the cicadas chirping loudly. 

He realized then that he didn't know where to go, he was thinking about going to see Mido, whom he could ask some questions, but he realized he didn't know where he lived. So he ended up going to the only place he knew other than the convenience store and the dreaded hospital: the beach. 

 

It was chilly but Link decided to swim nonetheless. He lost himself yet again in the water. 

He had been floating on his back, staring at the starry sky when he heard his name called.

He jumped up to see who it was and was surprised to find Zelda standing by the edge of the water. She had a sad smile as usual.

“I had a feeling you would be here.” she said.

Link was already getting out of the water and heading towards her, but he froze in place after what she had just said.

“I don't know where to start Link.” she suddenly said, her voice tight with emotion.

Link sat next to her, he rested his head on his knees, his feet were at the exact edge of the shore, the water would cover his feet with every passing wave.

Link stared at the ocean, waiting patiently for Zelda to speak. She too sat on the beach, a bit farther than Link so she wouldn't get wet. 

“I know how confused you are Link,” she said with a sigh. “Actually, I can only imagine how confused you must be, and I am so sorry but I can’t answer all your questions now. You might hate me for it, but know that when the time comes, you _will_ reach where you want to be and where you are meant to be, and I’m sure you will be happy, but you will also be burdened by a heavy fate.” her voice was shaking.

“A fate that you are strong enough to handle but one that always pains me to witness.” she whispered, tears flowing freely now.

Link wanted to comfort her but he struggling with his own cacophony of emotions, he was angry, but not at Zelda, and hopefully because something about what she has said, vague as it was, made sense to Link and felt almost familiar.

“I’ve said too much.” Zelda interrupted his musings, with a sniffle.

“Please be patient Link, when the time comes, I swear on the Goddess Hylia that I will answer all your questions.” she got up, wiped away the sand, and gave him a small smile.

“You should go now, it’s getting late.” She said and left once she bid him goodnight.

Link decided to follow her advice since he was feeling tired.

The way back was a blur, his mind was reeling from everything Zelda had said, and everything she hadn't said.

As Link was lying in bed, he realized what it was that caught his attention out of everything Zelda had said. Ever since he woke up, he had heard of God, never a goddess. He remembered his mother talking about thanking God, and praying to God. It was strange that Zelda had said “Goddess Hylia”.

He decided he would ask Mido about it the next day since he was the safest one to ask such questions. 

Link turned to his side on the bed, trying to settle comfortably and was instead poked by a sharp thing in his pocket. When he stuck his hand in his pocket he found a pale blue shell, small enough not to be felt when walking around but sharp enough to almost poke a hole in his thigh. He turned the shell in his hands, its blue sheen glistening under the faint starlight, so many colors at the same time. It felt alive in his hands, cold but still somehow warm. He held it to his ear and sighed as he heard the sound of waves crashing.

He fell asleep like that, listening to the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support you guys, it makes me so happy  
> please be patient as i fumble my way through this work, its very rough I know but I want to write it  
> comments are much appreciated  
> <3


	4. A Quest

Link woke up the next morning feeling well rested and determined, the sun had just barely risen but Link was already alert.

He went downstairs to get something to eat since he was starving, his mother was still asleep, but Saria seemed to have already been awake since Link heard some noises from her room. It seems she liked waking up early as well. 

Link was making some eggs when Saria came downstairs.

Link got her a plate and split the sunny side up eggs he made for both of them. Saria wolfed it down quickly and told him she was going to go play with some friends.

_“Isn’t it too early?”_ Link asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

“No it’s not.” she said, rolling her eyes. She got up quickly, placed her plate in the sink, and gave Link a hug and was out the door all in less than one minute.

Link shook his head and started cleaning up.

He was just finishing up when his mother came downstairs in her pajamas looking groggy. 

“Oh you’re already awake? Good morning.” she said through a yawn.

Link grabbed his board and wrote.

_“Good morning! Saria left a while ago.”_

“Oh she did? She can be lazy but when it comes to her friends she always leaves early.” she said as she was preparing a breakfast for herself.

_“I’ve been meaning to ask, do you know where Mido’s house is?”_

“Oh, I actually don’t.” his mother said without meeting his eyes.

_“Are you sure?”_

“I do know where Zelda lives though” she said quickly. “She lives two house left of our own house.” 

Link signed her a “thank you” and dashed back upstairs to get changed so he could go visit Zelda. He heard his mother call him as he was changing.

He walked quickly to the door and just waved to his mother who was staring at him in confusion.

Link, walked until he found the house, once there he kept knocking until a disgruntled-looking Zelda finally opened the door.

_****_

Zelda didn't ask any questions, she just ushered him inside and told him to make himself at home while she went to freshen up.

Link was too restless to just sit and wait, he hoped Zelda didn't mind him looking around her living room. The room was small but warm and cozy, it gave him a homier feeling than his living room back home which was strange. There were two small sofas, each made for one person, and a large desk which took most the space in the living room, it was covered in papers, some were messily scattered around while some were in neat stacks. The papers from a quick glance seemed to be covered in strange writing, but some were also in languages he could vaguely make sense of, other papers were covered in illustrations. Link was about to look at some of the other things on the desk when he heard Zelda behind him.

He looked to Zelda apologetically, hand rubbing the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face.

“Some things never change it seems.” she said with a chuckle.“It’s okay, you can look as much as you like, after all you have helped me with most of my research before.” she said as she settled herself gracefully on the chair behind the desk.

“I assume you are here to ask me, and while I still can’t answer most of your questions I have made up my mind to tell you somethings that are probably necessary for you to actually believe me.” she said, with a heavy sigh. 

“The truth is Link, that you are not from this place, and you have not been in an accident, I can’t answer anymore questions but I will show you the way to someone who _can_ answer your questions.” she began. 

Link sat down in a chair across from her.

“I’m going to give you a device called a Sheikah Slate, it is not fully repaired yet but it should be able to lead you to someone called Impa who holds some answers.” she opened the top drawer of her desk with a key that she was wearing on a chain around her neck, and took out a rectangular device that had a large eye on it. Zelda handed it to Link gingerly, he held it and instantly felt it settle in his hands in a familiar weight, he turned it over and over. Then his fingers found buttons, and the device activated under his touch.

“Oh, it looks like your body remembers more than your mind at the moment.” Zelda said with a small smile.

“Link, you’ll be leaving this place before me, I can’t make any promises as to whether you will be able to your family again, and I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you that they are not actually real. The only real inhabitants of this realm are you and I and Mido and Saria. Mido and Saria are projections from your old life. We are currently in this realm as a way to get ready for an important battle. I am sorry I must be confusing you a lot.” She said with a heavy sigh. 

Link shook his head and took out his notebook to write to her.

_“I kind of knew something was off about this place, especially my mother. And something feels like its missing anyways. But yes I am pretty confused.”_

“Yes I am quite confused as to why that woman was the one to be given the role of your mother, since she is a projection from my own past, and not a pleasant one at that.” Zelda said with a frown. 

“But it does not matter, I will prepare everything for your departure, so if you would like to say goodbye to your friends you can do so before you leave.” Zelda said, as she got up. 

Link didn’t really question the reason why he had to leave, it just felt right. And he knew to always trust his gut. Nothing about what Zelda had made sense, but it made more sense than his home.

Link stopped her to ask where Mido’s house was and headed there to say his goodbyes.

On the way to Mido’s house, Link observed his surroundings trying to find exactly how the place wasn't real but still felt real-ish.

He started noticing the lack of people, and the repetitiveness of the scenery. He found himself at the house Zelda described. He knocked the door and was answered with a loud “Coming!” from inside.

Mido opened the door and pulled Link into a strong hug, he lead Link inside.

“Linky! to what do I owe the pleasure? Can I get you something?” He asked Link with a large grin.

Link felt dread take hold of his stomach, he hated having to break it to Mido that he was going to leave. He was beginning to panic, he was avoiding meeting Mido’s eyes and was biting his lips.

“Whats wrong buddy?” Mido asked.

“Ohh, you’re leaving aren't you?” Mido asked, all the excitement from before stripped from his voice.

“Don’t worry about it, the only reason I’m here is because you wanted me to be here anyways, once you leave I wont be lonely because I’ll go back to our friends and the you from my life. So it’s okay.” He said, his serious tone contrasting his usual cheerful self unnerved Link.

“Just know that we will always be with you.” He said very calmly,as he pulled Link into a hug. 

“Good luck buddy.” he told Link, a grin finding its way back to his face.

Link felt relieved that Mido was so understanding, he wished he could remember their lives together. 

Link ruffled Mido’s hair in response, which earned him a laugh from the freckled boy, and gave him a thumbs up, Mido smiled to him and gave him a thumbs up of his own.

 

All that was left for Link was to wish Saria goodbye, he didn't want to tell his “mother” anything because he knew she wouldn't take it in a good way. He was feeling a gut wrenching mixture of excitement and anxiety. Link quickened his pace as he headed to his home

Once at home Link went to Saria’s room where he found her practicing her flute. He shut the door quietly since his mother was just across in her room.

Link took out his notebook and wrote to Saria that he was leaving. Saria just smiled at him knowingly and gave him a hug. She wrote to him in his notebook instead of speaking.

_“I know Link, good luck on your quest, and be safe.”_

Before heading to Zelda’s place, Link went to his room and packed in a rucksack; his notebooks and some pastels. And of course the sea shell went to his pocket. Link gave the room a once over, sad but also happy to leave it. He squared his shoulders, and headed to Zelda’s. 


	5. The Beginning

Link rushed to Zelda’s house, part of him worrying that his “mother” would try to stop him, but the moment he stepped out of the house, it disappeared behind him like blue string unwinding.  
He stood in awe for a moment before pulling the rucksack closer to his back, and walking briskly to Zelda.  
Link knocked the door but Zelda didn't answer so he simply let himself in. He found Zelda walking around and peering over papers, all while talking to herself. She didn't even notice him. Link felt like he knew this, this Zelda lost in thought in her element.   
He went over to see what she was looking at, and thats when Zelda jumped in fright.  
“Good goddess, Link!” she gasped. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”  
Link laughed and signed her “sorry”. She just shook her head at him, trying to catch her breath again.  
Link realized then that he didn't learn as much sign language as he had wanted. He could count the words he knew on one hand.   
He took out his notebook to write that to Zelda.  
“Oh, you don't have to worry about that.” Zelda said after reading what he wrote. “Once you reach Hyrule you will be able to learn all that you need.” Zelda said.  
“It would have benefitted you greatly in your travels however.” she added, with a hand on her chin. “But I do strongly believe you will be able to manage perfectly. Now onto more pressing matters”  
“I have attempted to fix the Sheikah slate as best as my limited knowledge allowed me, but it is not even a shadow of its original self. However it will do for now.” Zelda said as she was putting some final touches to the Sheikah slate.  
“Now Link, please follow me upstairs where I will guide you to your way out of here.” Zelda said, leading Link to the second floor.   
They went into a room that had something that looked unnervingly like a tomb, but it was shallowly filled with water. Next to this tomb or rather bed was a rough-looking table that had the same eye that was on the Sheikah slate.   
Zelda went over to the table and touched its surface to the Sheikah slate, which then started glowing.   
“Now then, shall we give this a try?” Zelda asked brightly.  
Link was feeling skeptical about this whole procedure, but he tried not to show it since it was the only possible option at the moment.   
“Come now Link, lie down here. You will then be transported to the Shrine of Resurrection at the Great Plateau of Hyrule. Once you awaken in the Shrine you must take the Sheikah Slate that will be next to the bed. After that you should be able to find your way using the Slate.” Zelda instructed him.   
Link proceeded to lay down on the bed, the water was freezing, unlike the warm ocean he swam in, it chilled him to the bone.  
“Good luck, Link and may the Goddess illuminate your path.” Zelda said, her voice breaking but full of determination.  
The last thing he saw before he shut his eyes was Zelda, clasping both her hands to her chest in prayer.   
Link shivered and then he fell.


	6. Load

Link woke with a start, this time he didn't have to be told to open his eyes. As soon as he woke the water drained from the chamber he slept in. On the ceiling above him hung a looming device, alight with blue pinpricks all over. 

Link stood up, water dripping on the rough floor, the sound of it permeating throughout the whole shrine. The Shrine of Resurrection was different from the cold hospital room he awoke in the first time, it’s much warmer, and the lights are less harsh than the hospital fluorescent lights.

Link walked to the device Zelda had told him would contain the Sheikah Slate. The device answered to his touch by lighting up and revealing the Sheikah Slate from within it.

Link took it, and left the shrine.

 

From there, Link wandered around the great plateau, until he finally accessed the Great Plateau’s Sheikah Tower. After that he headed towards Kakariko village. 

It was a long strenuous walk, it took him almost a week, every night he would sleep in a different location. Once in an inn at a stable, where all the beds were in one large room, and the smell of horses hung heavy. 

Link was surprised to see that people understood him very well, the few signs he learned were accepted by all, and no one discriminated against his lack of speech. This made him more determined to learn sign language, especially since Link tried to let out his voice many times, he could grunt and chuckle, but his throat would contract every time he would try to form a word, almost every time this would happen Link would end up crying out of frustration, it didn't help that Link was able to sob just fine either.

 

When Link finally reached Kakariko village, he was welcomed by the sound of wooden wind chimes that were hung between the houses all throughout the village. 

After a lot of questions were written and a lot of hand waving and signing, Link learned that Impa was in the main house by Lantern Falls.

When Link sees Impa, he is surprised by how old she is. A thought comes to his mind, of a young and fit Impa, riding quickly atop a horse, saying something important to a much younger Link.

Link snaps out of his reverie when he hears Impa gasp. 

“So you’re finally awake? It’s been a long time courageous one. I am much older but it is I, Impa.”

Impa says with a gravely voice, unlike the stern bark of the Impa in Link’s memories.

“Ahh courageous one, do you not remember me?” Impa asks, when Link does not respond. 

It takes a long time for both Impa and Link to explain the current situation to each other. Link writes to her about his inability to speak and Zelda, and the world he woke up in as well as what he remembered. As for Impa, she explains as best she could, about the Great Calamity, and the current state of Hyrule.

Impa told Link, that Ganon, like Link and Zelda held a part of the triforce. And that for order to be restored in Hyrule, Link has to destroy Ganon who now also held Zelda captive in Hyrule Castle. 

According to Impa, the Zelda Link saw in that world he woke up in, was just as Zelda had said; a projection meant to guide Link. 

Link felt more confused than ever, but at least now he had a clear objective, which was to free the four Divine Beasts and defeat Ganon.

Link wrote to Impa the only question that was truly bothering him.

_“Do you know where I can learn sign language?”_

Impa smiled a weak smile that did not quite reach her eyes. 

“I know that the princess had a stewardess who spoke such a language, I have forgotten her name and I am afraid she is likely one of the many who perished inside the castle. I do know that the Rito have a similar language, you can try asking once you reach Rito village. You were never one for idle talk, but I do pray that your voice will return to you.” Impa said. “Oh! But perhaps retrieving the Master Sword might help?” Impa suggested.

Link thanked her and took his leave. He left feeling like a heavier load was pushed down on his shoulders. He decided to rest in Kakariko for a night before heading out for Zora’s Domain, for now he would tackle the first Divine Beast since it was closer to Kakariko than Rito village. 

It occurred to Link then, that it would be very selfish of him to seek out someone who could teach him sign language before trying to help Zelda, and all of Hyrule for that matter.

 

Link slept for one night before starting his journey towards Zora’s domain. Before he left Kakariko, he gathered supplies at the local store and took some time to socialize with the inhabitants of the village. Link found them really pleasant and kind, they led a quiet life but they were not unwelcoming of strangers, most of them did not mind Link’s inability to talk, a lot like the people he met during his travels. 

He even managed to play hide and seek with one kid, it left Link breathless and he realized he had to get stronger if he were to beat Ganon. Ganon was bound to be more challenging than a game of hide and seek. He vowed to himself to train every single day.

Link left Kakariko feeling excited, there was a loud anxiety in the back of his mind, but Link chose to ignore it as he headed towards the Domain. He instead focused on all the different people he could meet, and all the different things he would try. Who knows, maybe he could even play hide and seek with the Zora kids.


	7. Opals

The trip to Zora’s Domain did not take long from Kakariko, and the scenery was pleasant, however as Link got closer the weather got worse; until finally when he reached the domain it was raining heavily. Link didn't mind the rain, if he could he would love to take off his clothes and walk around feeling the water on his bare skin. 

The domain was beautiful to say the least, it was almost monochromatic, the architecture was all built out of different shades of blue, varying mostly in there luminosity. 

The mountains around the Domain were dark blue and opalescent, they glistened with the rain like sapphires. The Domain seemed to float over the river below it, but in truth it was supported by columns that were so finely engraved they could be jewelry.

Link was taking all of this in as he stood in the long bridge that is the entrance of Zora’s Domain. When he attempted to enter the Domain he was stopped by one of the two guards who guarded the entrance.

“Oh a Hylian! Are you the one Prince Sidon was looking for?” asked one of them brightly, a young looking dark green Zora.

Link shook his head, he was almost 100% sure no princes were looking for him at least. 

“Oh? Then whatever brings you here?” asked the other blue Zora in confusion.

Link was at a loss as to how to explain to them, he couldn't write because of the rain and he only knew a few words in sign language. He hoped they would understand as he decided to sign the letters of the word Vah Ruta.

“Vah Ruta?!” asked the blue guard with a frown. “Are you sure you’re not the one Prince Sidon was looking for?”

“Wait, what if he can't hear?” asked the green zora quietly.

“Oh…you might be right Rivan” 

Link was starting to feel his excitement drain out, he hated being talked about as if he wasn't there. He was about to sign to them that he _could_ in fact hear them. When he was interrupted by a loud voice.

“OH?! Could that be a Hylian I spot?” asked the voice behind Link.

Link turned around quickly to find the source of this exuberant voice. He was met with a large ruby red Zora, who was almost twice Link’s size both in height _and_ build. Link craned his neck to look at him properly, the Zora was dressed just like the guards, with silver adorning his neck, wrists, waist and ankles. However this Zora also wore a sash around his torso, as well as golden aiguillettes. Link could guess he was some kind of important individual with the way both guards stiffened when they saw him.

Link’s thoughts were interrupted by the Zora’s huge hand clamping on his shoulder, he stumbled under its strength.

“So? what brings a Hylian such as yourself here? I am afraid the Domain is not at its best at the moment.” he said with a bright, almost dazzling smile.

One of the guards cleared his throat. “Prince Sidon, if I may. I believe this Hylian cannot hear.”

Prince Sidon took away his hand to look at Rivan with a frown.

Link felt his stomach lurch, he hated this. He was having second guesses about his coming here before learning more sign language, or even trying to lure out his stupid voice out. Link found himself looking at the golden eyes of the Prince who had knelt in order to face Link.

“Is that true Hylian?” the Prince asked him.

Link felt his breath catch, the Prince’s face was too close, his eyes too concerned and for some reason Link didn't want to disappoint him. Something about his earnestness made Link sad.

Link shook his head, and motioned with his hand at his throat. Trying to explain that he could only not speak.

“Oh so you _can_ hear, thats marvelous! Please forgive us for being insensitive, that was not very nice of us.” He said pointedly at the guards. 

The guards stammered multiple sorries, and the Prince even bowed to Link in apology.

Link waved his hands vigorously, trying desperately to tell him that it was okay. 

The prince laughed loudly. “So you forgive us? Great!” he said with another dazzling grin.

Link’s breath caught. There it was again, an earnestness that made Link feel small.

“Ah but I haven't asked your name yet.” The prince asked him.

Link was excited to sign his name for him, after all he had practiced it a lot.

“Link?” asked Sidon thoughtfully. “Can it be that you are named after the champion? You do resemble him after all, but most Hylian’s resemble each other.” he mused. 

Link wished he could somehow explain to him that it was him, but he decided to do it somewhere where he could write since it would take a lot of time.

“But where are my manners? You must be tired and cold here, allow me to lead you somewhere warmer.” Sidon said, while ushering Link towards the domain.

***

Sidon led an awed Link through the domain, where they were given a lot of curious glances. Link could barely take in anything as he was forced to accommodate the large Prince’s pace. 

When Sidon finally stopped, Link almost stumbled over his feet, the Prince seemed to have led him to what was the heart of the domain.

There was a large statue of a female zora, and around it the domain branched out in various long bridges. Link was instantly drawn to the statue, something about it seemed familiar. 

“This is the statue of my late sister Mipha” said the Prince softly, his voice grave.

Link craned his neck to look at him, upon closer inspection, something about the Prince too felt very familiar, his red scales. Where had he seen red scales before? 

A low chuckle from the Prince brought Link back to his senses, he found himself touching the Prince’s arm. Link felt himself go almost as red as the Prince.

“Do not worry yourself about me, it has been 100 years since my dear sister has passed. It still pains me of course, but you don't need to concern yourself so much Link.” Sidon gave him a dazzling smile as proof.

Link was embarrassed both for touching the Prince without realizing, and for the fact that the Prince thought he was comforting him.

“Now, allow me to lead you to my father where we can formally ask you for your kind assistance.” The prince said, and ushered him up a flight of stairs that led to the throne room.

Link was immediately astonishedby the Zora King’s size. He spanned almost the whole room, Link was probably just as big as one of his feet.

“My boy! You have finally found a Hylian” the king bellowed at Sidon. 

Link stepped towards the king and kneeled.

“None of that now, you have done well in reaching here Hylian.” The King said. “Hm, but that object on your waist? Is it not a Sheikah Slate?” 

Link stood up and nodded towards the king.

“HMMMM?!” the King boomed. “Now that I have gotten a good look at you, it is all too clear who you are..You are the Hylian Champion, Link! Do not tell me you have forgotten me..”

Link didn't have the time to answer the King before Sidon spoke.

“The Hylian champion? You can’t mean THE Link? THAT Champion?!” Sidon exclaimed. “So that’s where I heard your name before! What a fateful coincidence that we should cross paths!”

“I cannot believe it.” the King said with a chuckle. “The Hylian champion Link has appeared before us…we have met numerous times I’ll have you know. Ah, so many memories, my mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend. I heard a terrible rumor that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. Extraordinary!”

Link, finally away from the rain, took out his notebook to explain to the King his story.

“Oh, forgive me Link!” exclaimed Sidon. “Father, it appears that Link cannot speak.”

“Hmm? have you lost the ability to speak during the fight?” asked the King.

Link was already writing in his notebook. He wrote to the both of them of his awakening and the loss of his voice. They were both very understanding, especially since it seemed that Link had been close to Mipha before she had died.

“But surely, you must remember my precious daughter Mipha?” the King had asked hopefully.

“Father… I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Link seems confused.” Sidon had gently told his father.

“Oh? Yes, of course.” the King replied. “Well, but it is worth noting how remarkable it is that Sidon had brought a champion here without realizing it! Quite a feat my boy!” the King’s laugh echoed across the throne room.

Link glanced at Sidon and found him blushing, the sight of it caused Link to giggle, which only made Sidon blush deeper.

The King cleared his throat. “Now Link, I have no doubt that you have been through many trials. But I will speak bluntly. Will you lend us your strength?”

The King proceeded to explain to Link the situation with Vah Ruta, and why they needed a Hylian’s help. When Link finally nodded his agreement to help them, the King and the Prince expressed their gratitude to the point where Link was too embarrassed to tell them that he had come here hoping to seize Vah Ruta anyways.

Sidon finally led Link to a guest room after their long meeting.

“Rest well champion, you will be needing it.” the Prince said with a smile.


	8. Sunken Ship

Link awoke the next morning later than usual, he had been exhausted from sleeping on edge every night for such a long time. The guest room the Zora had given him had a small pool since the Zora slept in water, but it also had a normal bed presumably for when Hylians came to visit. The room was furnished in the same manner as the domain, in various shades of blue and luminous stone. 

Link decided to take a shower in the pool before heading out, the cold water felt welcome on his bare skin, and he remembered the ocean he swam in before coming to this realm. Link was very confused but he kept shoving the thoughts in the back of his head, where he knew they would fester. He knew it would be bad if he dwelled on them, but also if he did not address them. 

He kept thinking, what would everyone do if Link weren’t here? Would the world end and he would be to blame? Had they not survived for 100 whole years? So much for not dwelling. 

Link held his breath and submerged himself underwater, the quiet underwater, a sharp contrast to his raging thoughts calmed him. He could only hear his heartbeat loud and clear, the only proof that he was alive. He stayed underwater until his lungs burned for air but still he stayed. He thought he could vaguely hear a voice calling out his name, was it Zelda again? 

Link was wondering what would happen if he died then and there? Would the world truly end if the Legendary Hero drowned in a tub? It was almost comical. 

At this point Link’s own body was fighting to break through the surface of water but still he resisted. Just when he was about to come out for breath when he was yanked out of the water harshly. 

Link gasped and coughed, water got into his eyes and he couldn’t see his body was in shock both from surprise and from almost suffocating. He felt his consciousness slip away as he struggled to remain on his hands and knees, he couldn't even look to see who his culprit and savior was.

He heard a familiar voice. “I thought you had drowned..” the Prince said weakly. “I know that Hylians cannot breathe underwater so I thought you had somehow suffocated.”

Link was still coughing, and his head was swimming. He stared hard at the blue floor, water dripping from his body.

Why had he had that urge just now? He could have caused some serious damage. Here he had promised both the Zoran King and Prince that he would help, and he was messing around in the guest room _they_ had given him. 

Link straightened and tried to sit back but his hands slipped, however, strong rough hands held him before he could fall. Link sighed and felt himself being turned around so that he was lying on his back. He stared hard at the ceiling, willing the tears in his eyes to disappear.

“Are you alright Link? Do you need me to call a healer?” The Prince asked earnestly, leaning over Link, obstructing his view of the ceiling.

Link shook his head in response, he struggled to sit up but when he finally did, he gave the Prince a thumbs up and a weak grin. The Prince looked at him, worry plaguing his face, but still he gave Link a smile, albeit a shadow of its usual self.

“Come then let’s eat, you must be famished.” the Prince said, lending Link a hand so he could stand. Link stood up and realized that he had been naked all this time-of course he had. He blushed and attempted to cover himself. 

“Oh forgive me Link!” the Prince said and turned around abruptly. “I’m terribly sorry, I should have been more considerate.. I’ll leave at once.” 

Link had already finished dressing up, while the Prince stumbled around. Link tapped Prince Sidon on the back as he was about to leave.

When Link was faced with the Prince’s back he remembered the red scales in his sketchbook, they looked awfully similar to the Prince’s scales, but didn't other Zora and other fish for that matter have red scales too?

“Link?” the Prince turned around and stammered. “You are already dressed? I truly apologize again for being so inconsiderate.” 

Link tugged one of the Prince’s hands until he had his attention, then he pointed to himself and shook his head, he hoped the prince would understand that Link was trying to tell him it was fine.

The prince blushed and cleared his throat. “Well then, how about we leave this behind us now and head for breakfast for now?”

He soon fell behind the tall Prince leading him. Along the way Link noticed all the stares this odd duo was attracting, it wasn't everyday that the rumored Hylian champion came to visit, not to mention the Prince on his own was extremely popular.

Link could hear Prince Sidon’s loud voice describing the sights they were passing, but he could not actually focus on the words, he was still shaken by what happened that morning. It did not make sense now, but Link could remember how blissful the water had felt and how easy it would have been to just let go. 

Link pondered the reason as to why he gotten such a strong urge, had he always been this reckless? His mind was a jumbled mess, and he remembered things that did not matter while he forgot the things that did. He couldn’t even talk, and it didn't help that he is being told what to do by everyone else as though he doesn’t have a say in the matter. The more Link thought about it the more helpless and angry he felt about it, it was like his mind was an angry sandstorm that kept forcing itself into his eyes, and mouth. When he was back in that realm, nothing except what Zelda had said made sense, but now.. he was _here_ in Hyrule, where he belonged. Now he just felt full heaviness of his fate.

Link suddenly remembered that he was walking behind the Prince, he had fallen behind him even more in his fit of confused thoughts.

Luckily for him though, Prince Sidon had not noticed-or maybe he had but had chosen to give Link some space because he was walking ahead in silence.

When Link caught up to him, he had an urge to pour his heart to the Prince, he was by far the more earnest person he had met so far, and the most understanding. It frustrated Link that he wasn’t able to vocalize his thoughts but maybe it was for his own good, would Prince Sidon even understand? And even if he did it would be unfair of Link to burden him with such depressing thoughts. 

“Link? Do forgive me for nagging so much, but are you alright?” the Prince asked, his eyes peering into Link’s.

Link just nodded quickly, and gave the Prince a thumbs up.

“Hmm, if you say so.” he replied with a frown. 

The prince cleared his throat. “Now then, shall we have some breakfast?” he asked cheerfully.

They had arrived at what seemed to be another wing of the domain that had more rooms, the Prince led Link into one of the rooms. It was a large dining room, in the same style as the rest of the domain, the table and chairs were made out of the same luminous stone, carved in beautiful arches and all adorned with opals.

“Beautiful is it not?” the Prince asked, vocalizing Link’s thoughts.

Link nodded in response. 

“Our amazing cooks prepared fish since it’s a Zoran custom to serve it to guests, however since you are a Hylian I looked into what your kind usually have for breakfast and it seems that cooked eggs and rice are normally quite popular, so we had that made especially for you.” The Prince said with a grin.

Link was feeling embarrassed since they had to go through all that trouble just for him, he took out his notebook to write that to the Prince.

“Oh no! it is no trouble. We are very grateful for you for agreeing to help us in the first place!”

_“I’m sorry for the trouble”_ Link wrote in response.

The Prince kneeled towards Link and looked him straight in the eye. 

“This is not trouble Link, you must know your self-worth. This is the least we-or anyone for that matter could do for you. I know it is all very confusing to you but you should relax more and expect more from people.” the Prince said.

“Now then, let’s not let the food get cold!” the Prince said, as he stood up and led a perplexed Link towards the dining table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so late but I've been busy with submissions and whatnot. Thanks again to everyone giving this a chance <3


	9. Quake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its been ages since I uploaded, but I injured my wrist and I wasn't able to write for almost two months hence the MIA situation.  
> I'll be back to uploading once a week though!  
> Thanks for sticking around <3

Link ate a hearty meal made out of all sorts of fish—fried, grilled, pickled and other ways of cooking fish that Link did not even know were possible. He also ate the eggs and bread the cooks had prepared especially for him. 

He enjoyed the Prince’s company, who always kept the conversation going easily but was never intrusive, he watched Link eating happily to the point where Link started to feel self conscious. And even that did not pass by the Prince unnoticed, because he immediately apologized to Link for being inconsiderate.

After their meal Prince Sidon explained to Link how they would tackle the Divine Beast, it seemed Link had to get his hands on some shock arrows before attempting to board the Beast. 

“The problem is my friend, to get the shock arrows you must sneak around a Lynel that has been residing in Polymous mountain much to the dismay of us Zora” the Prince explained with a troubled expression. “I would personally rid the domain of this beast, but the creature attacks with shock arrows that are lethal to us Zora.”

Link wrote to the Prince that this would not be a problem for him, and that he could get the shock arrows needed.

 

“I am confident in your abilities my friend, but still I worry, Lynels are incredibly strong creatures not to mention quite intelligent.” the Prince replied with a frown.

_“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine”_ Link wrote, and gave the Prince a thumbs up.

 

Link took the long way to Polymous mountain, walking up the steep hills leading towards the mountain. 

Being around the Prince was starting to be too much for Link, he was cheerful, almost too cheerful and it unnerved Link, he liked it yes but it seemed odd to Link for someone to be so cheerful while being in a critical situation. It was probably how the Prince coped with things, by being optimistic and facing things head on.

While Link himself always dealt with things head on, he wasn't exactly optimistic. Link’s mind was a mess of jumbled memories that he did not even know for sure were real, he was not even sure if the current him was the real him, but it didn't matter because he knew in his gut that he and any version of himself would always get the job done, because he never had a choice. 

It’s strange because he didn't feel bitter about it, he just felt resigned. Which made Link think that this is how he felt about it even before losing his memories. And if he wanted to look at it with optimism like the Zora Prince, he would say that at least his heavy fate gave him a sense of purpose. 

Link was almost close to where the Lynel should be, Prince Sidon had warned him not to engage the Lynel in battle and to sneak around him in order to get the shock arrows. Not that he had planned on doing that anyways, something about the Lynel wandering around Polymous mountain aimlessly made Link feel sorry for him. And while Link had been training incessantly, he wasn't confident enough in his combat abilities to take on a Lynel just yet, he was successfully beating most monsters he ran into throughout his journey, but they were small fry, mostly bokoblins, but moblins and lizalfos were also relatively common. 

Link had worn the Sheikah outfit that he bought from Kakariko village because it would help him while sneaking around the Lynel. He spotted the Lynel, who was roaming around, occasionally growling seemingly for no reason.

Link snuck around the Lynel and gathered a few shock arrows safely without the Lynel noticing him. Plucking them as quietly as he could from the ground, and the trees surrounding the area.

He only had a couple more shock arrows to get, but they were dangerously close to the Lynel so he had to be much more careful. 

Link snuck carefully behind the Lynel’s back in order to reach a tree that had two shock arrows planted in it, he was staring hard at the Lynel’s back, watching for any sudden move, when he suddenly heard a loud crunch. 

The Lynel instantly turned around and unsheathed its sword, Link backed away while still facing the Lynel, he turned around and ran towards the waterfall that began at the edge of Polymous mountain.

He was about to jump off the edge when he heard an all too familiar voice yelling his name. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the voice, the Prince had been hiding behind a large rock. Link glanced at the Lynel who had switched in the blink of an eye from his sword to a bow armed with shock arrows. And he was pointing it at the Prince. 

Link did not hesitate as he took out his own bow and arrow and shot at the monster’s legs. The Lynel roared and bared its teeth at Link. Before Link charged at it he turned to the Zora prince and gestured for him to go.

As Link clashed blades with the Lynel who had taken out the arrow out of its leg and thrown it aside, he heard Prince Sidon shout his name, his voice strained with worry. Link wished he could tell him to go again but his voice still abandoned him, and he couldn't spare a backward glance. 

He was trying his best to evade the Lynel’s attacks without landing any blows of his own; he hoped that once Sidon left he would be able to flee from the Lynel without having to hurt himself or the Lynel.

They were going around in circles, both Link and the Lynel, Link jumping nimbly away from a strike and the Lynel trying to corner him. It seemed to have angered the Lynel even more than the arrow.

“Link! What are you doing?” the Prince yelled from behind Link.

Link jumped out of his skin and glanced back at the Zora Prince who was still standing by the rock, when Link turned his attention back at the Lynel he found that he took out his bow and arrow again and pointed them at the Prince.

Moving quickly, Link swung his sword hilt up and sent the bow flying out of his foe’s arms. He didn't have time to right the sword in his hand before the Lynel kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying where he landed against a tree. 

 

Link was choking, trying to get a breath in but it was like there was a boulder on his chest. It wasn't like almost choking underwater, he tried to breathe now but his body wasn’t listening. His throat and lungs seemed to have contracted, refusing any air in.

He coughed, a weak choking sound rather than an actual cough. Link was starting to regain his breath a little, and his body was immediately raked by a coughing fit, every cough felt like it was tearing at his stomach, and he looked in horror at the blood that seemed to be coming out with the coughs. 

Link looked up trying to see where the Lynel and the Prince were, but he couldn't find them anywhere in sight and his vision was still fuzzy. Link spotted the bow he had unarmed from the Lynel close to him, so it seemed the Prince was at least safe from lethal shock arrows.

Using the tree as support, Link tried to stand slowly and painfully. His sword had been flung far away from him, which meant that if the Lynel attacked again he would be done for. 

Link heard the sound of clashing blades, before he saw the Prince and the Lynel engaged in combat. The Prince seemed to have the upper hand, he moved gracefully, evading the monster’s attacks with ease. Link couldn't stand anymore and collapsed, relieved that the Prince was alright. He was coughing more blood now, and was having trouble staying conscious. If only he could reach the bow, then he could rest. He tried to crawl towards it, it was not that far off after all. Link looked up to see how the Prince was doing, but he seemed to be unscathed, while the Lynel was panting and wounded. Link sighed, and felt himself slip.

The last thing he saw before his eyes finally closed, was the Prince slashing his sword at the Lynel-still so gracefully Link thought.


	10. Chafed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cause this is so late.

Link wakes up on an unfamiliar yet familiarly uncomfortable hard surface. He bolts upright, heart drumming, and breath catching as he looks in a frenzy at his gut wound. 

He finds nothing but pale blue fabric. Link moves to rip off the strange dress but freezes when he notices a small needle piercing the back of his hand, connecting it to a strange clear bag that hangs next to his bed. 

Link decides to ignore the needle for now, the Lynel’s kick is much more urgent.

After finally taking off the dress, he stares in awe, his stomach is completely unscathed. Well, aside from his usual scars that littered his body. He presses against his gut, trying hard to find something-anything that would prove the wound was there. But the only pain he feels is only due to how hard he was pressing.

Link tries to calm down as he stares around the unfamiliar room, noting beeping machinery, dead flowers, and a plate of rotten fruits across the room. The room is dreary, and smells of rot. The mere air of the room scratches at the back of Link’s neck in an urgent _“Get away from here”._

Next to the fruits is an empty plate and a dull fruit knife- not the best weapon, but it would do for now.

Link puts on the odd dress again, noticing that it leaves his butt bare, he sighs and remembers a more pressing issue: the small needle implanted in his hand. He struggles against the tape covering it, trying his best not to injure himself in the process. 

When he finally removes it he hisses at the pain, he shed some blood in the process and it looks like it will leave a bruise. Link grabs the knife, and tiptoes carefully towards the door. He presses his ear against it, and hears nothing. 

The itch in the back of his neck spreads, covering his whole body in gooseflesh. Not hearing any noises does not necessarily mean it would be safe for him to leave through the door.

Link heads towards the window instead. It’s made of thick glass, and has some strange mechanic that makes it difficult to open, after struggling and cursing under his breath, Link finally manages to open the window.

Link is grateful to at least not be too far off the ground, but he can't help but notice the same quietness outside. There’s barely any breeze, let alone wind. No sound of birds tweeting, or leaves rustling. Only Link’s breath. 

Looking up at the sky, Link finds it spotlessly blue. Not a single cloud in sight. He couldn't even pinpoint the location of the sun. Though judging from the bright light, it must be hidden behind the massive building. Positioning himself on the edge of the window, Link can only see a large expanse of grass and trees planted neatly in two straight lines leaving a pathway in the middle. Beyond that, Link could only see more grass, it seems the land curved into a hill that obstructed the rest of the horizon. 

Biting on the knife, Link hauls himself down the railing of the window first, holding on with his arms, he let his foot squeeze into a gap in the bricks of the building. His second foot follows suit,

while he lowers himself to hold onto another handhold. Below him are the windows of the first floor, and while they make excellent hand and footholds, it would be risky to jump without making sure no one is inside. Link lowers himself until he is squatting on a ledge right on top of the window, and carefully, he begins to lower his head only while holding with his hands and feet. One quick glance at an empty and dark room, and Link jumps quickly first onto the window and then in the same breath, onto the ground.

He dashes quickly behind a tree, to catch his breath and make sure he is still undetected. 

Now that he’s out of that strange place, he isn't so sure what to do, where was he? Where was the Prince, more importantly? Was he safe? Did he manage to kill the Lynel safely?

Link’s breath catches and his chest tightens. He needs to find shelter first, before worrying about helping the Prince.

He takes one deep breath, and observes his surroundings before moving on. Link hugs the building as he sneaks quickly but carefully, with the goal of trying to get away from the building as quickly as possible. 

After sneaking for what felt like ages, in the eerie silence, he could finally see a fork in the road where the building opened into an alley, on the other side of the alley was another building, this one was older-looking than the one he woke up in.

Link walked to the edge of the building and listened before emerging, the alley was dark and humid and smelled like decay. It was filled with trash, trash that smelled awful, and yet not a single fly was in sight. 

Link resisted the urge to shudder at the thought, he needs to leave this place. Now. 

The alley was closed off from the other side which would mean an almost dead end if he were to get caught.

Link decides to hide for now while he thinks of what to do. Worse comes to worst, he could flee by climbing the other building. He crouches in a corner, behind a large crate. The smell is overwhelming but at least he isn't exposed. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath with his head between his knees, trying not to breathe in the stench. He opens his eyes when he hears someone approach. 

Link holds his breath, as he hears the footsteps grow closer and closer. He is about to bolt up when he notices that it is a stray dog. The breath he was holding was let go with a small chuckle. The dog sniffs in Link’s direction, and Link curses himself inwardly. He prays that the dog would not approach him.

His prayers go unanswered as the dog growls and stalks towards Link slowly. Link tightens the grip on his knife in response. 

The dog keeps coming closer, and just when Link is about to make a move, the dog wags its tail and sniffs Link. 

Link stiffens, but does not make a move, the dog begins to back away- only to suddenly start barking.

Cursing, Link jumps over one the trash cans. He can hear people now, yelling. Growing steadily closer. 

Jumping over the trash cans, he is about to climb over the building when the wretched dog snaps at his legs, Link kicks it and jumps again.

“He’s here!” he hears someone yelling.

The dog is still snapping at Link’s feet. But he is already climbing the building now, the roof isn't too far off and the bricks make for excellent foot and handholds. Link tries to drown the voices in order to focus on climbing quickly, but he hears a loud bang that makes him look below involuntarily. He sees a group of people in the alley, one of them was holding something in his hands-a weapon of sorts- and he is pointing it at Link.

Link ignores the man and continues climbing even faster now. He hears a second bang and makes an effort to ignore it. But then he feels something pierce through his side. He looks down and finds blood seeping through the thin blue dress. Link ignores the blood and continues climbing, he hears yells now but they are muffled for some reason. 

His body is heavy, is it the blood? The small wound is not enough to make him lose that much blood. Link is at the edge now and all that is left for him is to pull himself up to the roof. He hears another bang, and feels his leg getting shot. He curses and gathers what little strength he has and jumps over the roof. He staggers, and tries to survey his surroundings, but his eyes are becoming blurry. He holds his side and leans against a wall. 

His eyelids seemed to have a will of their own as he struggled to keep them open.

He can’t stop, those strange men would get to him. 

But he was so sleepy, why was he sleepy? He had just woken up a while ago.

Instead of resuming his failed attempt at fighting his drooping eyelids, Link jabs a finger at the wound at his side, and a hiss escapes his mouth, the pain makes his ears ring. Sleepiness having abandoned him for a fleeting moment, he forces himself to take a step forward. He looks behind him, no one has climbed just yet. But Link quickens his pace nonetheless, his eyes are closing again now. 

Nearing the edge of the building Link smells a familiar scent: salt. 

He hurries, despite the pain in leg, it sends a jolt of electricity with every step only to meet the pulsing at his side. Despite the drowsiness that has fallen on him like a blanket.

Almost there, Link can see the blue, spreading infinitely across him. When Link reaches the edge, he takes on look below him, the building meets with the water directly. No sand or stones separate them. A flashing thought passes through, _convenient_.

But Link ignores it, and jumps.

He falls and falls. The distance opening up into more than he had thought. His eyes close, against the wind, and in response to drowsiness’s insistent begging. He realizes he had fallen asleep when his body crashes against the frigid water.

His whole body feels like it is being whipped, and despite being a skilled swimmer, he cannot even escape the heaviness of the water to leave his head out of the water. He tastes salt water that forces itself into his lungs. 

Link has no energy nor breath to struggle, he wonders if this is what Zoras taste like.

A small smile tugs at his lips, and he loses himself inside the water.

 

 

***

Link can smell salt before he can open his eyes. He can taste it, along with copper taste that covers his tongue. Blood.

He bolts upright, or tries at least. Before a sharp pain stabs through his abdomen, his vision is blurry as he chokes to get a breath in.

He can hear a familiar voice muffled through ringing ears. He coughs a few times, each cough sending jabs through his stomach. His lungs feel small, as if the air he tries to breathe won't fit inside them.

“Link!” the voice seems closer now. 

He tries to focus his eyes, to pinpoint the familiar voice. 

“Link! Can you hear me?” 

His eyes finally focus on the figure above him, golden eyes almost black in fear. Link remembers the Lynel with a start, he struggles to raise his head, frantically looking for signs of the beast.

“Please don’t try to move too much Link, if you worry about the Lynel it is already gone.” the Prince tells him softly. His shoulders sag, and he looks at Link with sad eyes. 

It doesn't take Link much time to realize the Prince blamed himself for Link’s current state. He tries to speak, to reassure the Prince that it wasn't his fault, but of course nothing comes out. He tries to stifle the tears that are threatening to fall, he doesn't want the Prince to think he’s in more pain. 

He could feel his consciousness slipping, a heavy sleepiness almost engulfing him. 

The Prince was still hovering above him, eyes filled with worry as he watched Link’s every breath. 

“Link, Link! Stay with me please, help is on its way. Please just hold on.” the Prince’s voice breaks.

Link raises his arm enough to grasp the Zora’s head with trembling, bloodstained fingertips, he pulls the Prince towards him. His lips almost graze the Zora’s ears.

“It’s fine.” he whispers, and lets go.

 

***

Link wakes up, in a soft bed. He opens his eyes to see the familiar blue of Zora’s Domain, he sighs in relief, he has had enough awakenings in unfamiliar places to last a lifetime. He finds himself in the same guest room he was given before.

When he tries to get up, the wound in his stomach aches in a dull way, no longer a sharp stab of pain, that shoves every thought out of his brain, but still there.

Shrugging off the warm blanket that was covering him, Link tries to stand up gingerly, and while his legs feel soft underneath him, like they are protesting against his weight, he is able to stand up.

Walking is not easy, he has to hold on to the bed for a while. He finds his sword and shield, along with his Champion’s tunic folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Link uses the sword as a makeshift cane to support him until he reaches the door. 

He makes it to the door, panting and covered in cold sweat. Only now does Link realize how thirsty he is, his mouth is so dry and his throat aches when he swallows.

Link opens the door to find a startled Zora guard standing in front of the door. 

“M-master Link!” the Zora exclaims. “You’ve awakened! B-but you are no state to be walking just yet!” 

Link just shakes his head at the Zora, of course he can’t speak even when he needs it the most. 

“Do you need something?” the guard asks frantically.

Link nods in response, he mimes drinking, his thirst far outweighing his embarrassment.

“Water? Of course I’ll get it right away, but please do go back to bed. You mustn't overexert yourself.” the Zora frets over him. 

Link staggers and leans against the door frame. 

“Master Link! May I please assist you back to bed?” the guard asks.

Before Link has time to answer he hears a familiar booming voice.

“Link! Did I hear you say Link, Gaddison?!” 

Link turns towards the voice, and finds the Prince hurrying towards them. 

“Link! You’re awake.” the Prince says with a smile so wide, Link has no choice but to smile back.

Prince Sidon’s face clouds when he sees the state Link is in, and in a flash of movement Link finds lifted off the ground and being carried in the Prince’s arms. The Prince carries him gingerly but quickly towards the bed. Link’s face heats up even more.

The Zora places Link on the bed as if he is placing a flower between pages of a book. He covers Link with the blanket just as carefully, and kneels down so he is closer to Link’s line of vision.

“You mustn't move just yet Link.” the Prince tells him gravely. 

Link stares at the Prince, filled with disgust at himself. How could he get injured so stupidly? How could he worry the Prince, and apparently _all_ of Zora’s Domain? He hates feeling weak, like he has to be taken care of. He was supposed to be the Hero of Hyrule, not the hero who gets injured in his first real fight, and lets the _Prince_ of the first Divine Beast he is supposed to claim to take care of him. He wonders if he was always this incompetent or if it was caused by his memory loss.

In defiance, Link sits upright, shaking his head mostly at himself. 

“Link.” the Prince’s voice is low but it demands attention.

“Please rest.” he says.

“It was my fault you were so gravely injured, if you can’t forgive me enough to allow me to nurse you back to health, please allow someone else in my stead.” the calmness in his voice gives way to an almost pleading tone.

Baffled, Link looks up quickly to see the Prince wearing an uncharacteristically sombre expression. He shakes his head again, and when the Prince’s expression darkens, Link panics.

The Prince moves to rise but Link grips his hand. He shakes his head again at the Prince, trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault, and that he doesn't want him to leave. That he feels weak, and useless, and a burden. Link looks into the Prince’s eyes, begging, hoping his thoughts will reach him some way or another.

Link is still gripping the Prince’s wrist, when the Prince puts his own hand over Link’s covering it completely. His face softens into a small smile.

“Will you let me take care of you?” he asks.

Link nods.


	11. Salve

The first couple of weeks following Link’s injury were spent by him bed ridden and miserable. The kick to his guts had broken a few ribs and under normal circumstances it would have taken no less than two months for them to heal _not_ including rehabilitation, but lucky for Link, he was in Zora’s Domain- where Hyrule’s most skilled healers resided. While there was no healer as skilled as Mipha, who could heal even those on the brink of death, Link was still in excellent hands. 

He had slept for two whole days after the fight, while the best Zoran healers operated on him, until finally his ribs were intact. However, while the healers could manage to mend his broken ribs, they could not guarantee them not breaking again if the rehabilitation was affected by external forces. Meaning that Link would have to keep his movements to a bare minimum unless instructed by a healer. The rehabilitation period was initially decided to be a month, mostly because Prince Sidon had told the healers that Link would probably not heed their instructions and would train in spite of his injury. During that month, Prince Sidon fretted over Link like a mother hen. 

When a servant brought Link his breakfast porridge on the first day, Prince Sidon dutifully took and it while sitting on the chair he had assigned himself besides Link’s bed, filled a spoonful of porridge.

“Go on Link, open wide.” he instructed Link, holding the spoon in front of Link’s closed mouth.

Link was a horrified for a whole minute, before he erupted in laughter. He winced at the pain in his ribs.

“Link, are you alright?! Do you need me to call a healer.” the Prince asked urgently.

Link shook his head in response.

_“Laughing made it hurt, and I can feed myself you know.”_ Link wrote down.

“Oh” the Prince said with a frown.

Link found the whole situation incredibly funny- or it could be an overdue nervous breakdown. He erupted in uncontrollable giggles in spite of the pain it caused him.

“Link, are you alright? I don't know if you’re laughing or crying anymore.” the Prince asked with a bitter expression on his face.

The Prince’s obvious sulking caused Link to let out a small chuckle, before he gave the Princea thumbs up hopefully expressing that he was indeed, okay.

“I guess I may have gone overboard with trying to spoon-feed you..” the Prince said with an embarrassed sigh.

The Prince gently placed the tray in Link’s lap, where Link quickly and gratefully ate his meal. All the while, Prince Sidon watched him, which would have been unnerving if Link weren't too hungry to care.

_“Thanks for the meal”_ Link wrote in his notebook, after finishing all of his porridge along with an elixir prepare by the healers.

“Please don't thank me Link, it’s the least I or we for that matter can do for you.” the Prince said gravely. 

Link pursed his lips and glared at the notebook. It was only the first day but he knew being stuck in the guest room would make him feel more like a burden, he could either accept the Prince and the Zoras’ help and make peace with his mistake, or he could alternatively flee the room and tackle the divine beast. And while the second option was very tempting, Link knew the Prince would not make it easy for him to escape the room. 

A gentle hand on his shoulder prompted Link to meet the thoughtful gaze of the Zora in front of him. 

“Link, I know you blame yourself, but it was entirely my fault. I should have believed in you and waited for you patiently far away from the Lynel, but instead I put myself in harm’s way like a fool and forced you to look out for me.” the Prince said, his eyes earnestly holding Link’s gaze.

Link shook his head vehemently in response. 

_“It wasn’t your fault, yes you should not have been there, you’re the crown prince! You shouldn't put yourself in dangerous situations like that. But I should have protected you, instead I got injured and you ended up slaying the Lynel.”_ Link wrote quickly.

“But I was the one who distracted you! The only reason you got injured is because you were so concerned about my safety and you ended up neglecting your own!” the Prince argued.

_“I’m the Champion of Hyrule, the whole of Hyrule is entrusted to me, how can I protect the whole land when I failed so miserably in protecting only one person in my first battle?!”_

“Link, you may be the Chosen Hero, and Champion and you are amazing at being both of those, but your are still human. Not to mention you have been asleep for 100 years, your fighting skills are superb considering you don't remember anything.” the Prince said, folding his hands across his chest. “You mustn't be so hard on yourself, fate is already cruel enough.”

“But, it seems there’s no winning this blaming battle we have going on,” the Prince said, his tone losing its stern edge. “Let us agree it was both our faults, hmm?” 

Link averted his gaze, and crossed his arms.

“Link.”

Link continued avoiding the Prince’s gaze. 

“Link, please.” the Prince begged. And while Link was as stubborn as they come, he was not heartless.

He regretted looking at the Prince since he found him glancing at him with puppy eyes that would have destroyed anyone’s resolve. No wonder the guy had a fan club. 

Link scoffed and turned away again. The prince laughed in response.

“Fine, fine I yield.” the Prince said, laughing raising his arms in surrender.

“I actually have a surprise for you.” Prince Sidon said. “I know it will be quite dull for you to sit in this room for the next month, and I know how much you wanted to learn sign language but the Rito are so far away from here, and you won’t be leaving for there until later on..” 

Link was looking at him with wide curious and hopeful eyes, the Prince cleared his throat and continued.

“Anyways, I am acquainted with a Rito bard who is currently traveling around all of Hyrule, and of course as Rito speak the language he has agreed to teach it to you- us actually.” the Prince finished quickly.

Link was still staring at the Prince with wide eyes.

“I hope I have not offended you in some way my friend?” the Prince asked quietly, not expecting Link’s shocked expression.

Link shook his head and smiled at him.

_“Thank you”_

The Prince smiled in response.

“You see, I was discussing sign language with this bard- his name is Kass by the way, and he explained to me that the Rito use this language when they are flying, according to him, when one is flying so high the wind can be loud,and so they use signs instead of yelling over the wind. Once I heard this I thought it would be more than useful for us Zora! We would be able to use it underwater, since we cannot speak there.” the Prince spoke excitedly.

“Not to mention, I have heard there is quite a number of mute people, it also seems to affect Zoras as well, and it is cruel not to give them the option of conversing freely without the tediousness of writing.” the Prince added, his tone serious. “I for one would love to converse with you in such a carefree way, my friend.” 

Link smiled at him, and nodded in agreement.

“Oh, I’m sorry for rambling, you must be anxious to start the lesson.” he said with a chuckle. 

Link should his head quickly. 

_“It’s okay, I like listening to you talk”_

“You are very kind Link,” he replied with a smile that made his eyes crinkle. 

Link rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes in embarrassment.

_“You are the kind one.”_

The Prince let out a booming laugh. “Let’s not argue over who is kinder, come now let’s meet Kass, he awaits us in the main hall.”

The Prince led a giddy Link to the main hall, where Link was surprised to see at least 20 Zoras sitting down in rows of chairs that have been placed in the main hall, in front of the chairs stood a Rito who could only be Kass. The Prince was grinning as they got closer, Link hadn't expected that so many Zoras were so willing to learn the language. He know of course that it wasn't for him, but he was so happy he would be able to speak with so many people.

Once Kass spotted Prince Sidon, he waved excitedly, and pointed to two vacant chairs right in front of him. Link sat in his chair but Prince Sidon joined Kass in front of the board.

“Before we begin, I would like to thank all of you for attending, it means a lot to me that you are sparing your precious time for the sake of the Domain,” the Prince began “and of course for our beloved champion Link.” He said with a smile.

“Aye your highness, it is the least we can do to make things easy for Link, he saved us twice now!” one Zora said. Other Zoras expressed their agreement as a series of nods and “hmms” was heard all around.

All eyes were on Link, who was blushing and trying his best not to cry in front of an entire crowd of people. He swallowed hard, looking at everyone in front of him, with varying expressions of gratitude and kindness. Link smiled at them a sad smile, trying to convey how eternally grateful he was to everyone- and above all the Prince. When Link looked at Prince Sidon, the lump he had swallowed down his throat emerged once again, he was looking at Link with such a tender look on his face and it almost scared Link. 

He was overwhelmed by gratitude to everyone, but also frustrated because he just wanted to say two words “Thank you” and of course he couldn’t. He stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, occasionally meeting someone’s eyes. 

“Link, would you like me to teach you the sign for the words _Thank you_?” he heard Kass asking.

Link nodded hurriedly, and looked at Kass’s hands as he motioned with his hand towards his mouth and then outward as if he was gesturing at Link.

Link was baffled by how simple it was, he quickly went up to stand next to Kass and repeat the same sign at everyone in front of him. He smiled as he saw the others trying to mimic the gesture. 

“Thank YOU Link.” Prince Sidon said, as he also repeated the sign with a toothy grin.

“Now then, will the students please go back to their seats?” Kass said with a clap of his hands. “Prince Sidon Your Highness, you may be the crown prince of Zora’s Domain, but in my class you are a student just like the others.” Kass said sternly, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“So be it then.” Prince Sidon said with a booming laugh, and sat down gracefully. 


	12. A Mountain

The days passed in a blur, Link looked forward to the lessons; he picked up the language easily since he had learned the letters before he came to Hyrule. But he was eager, which made it a lot easier to learn quickly. The Zoras too were picking up the language relatively quickly, a lot more people joined in later on, even a few kids. 

The first week, Link would wake up, have breakfast with the Prince, and then attend the lessons. The rest of the day would be spent in his room since moving to and from the main hall was “enough of a strain” according the Prince, and the healers. And while Prince Sidon tried to keep Link company most of the time, he had his own princely duties to attend to. Some of the Zora Link shared the lessons with started to make a habit of going back to his room with him after the lessons or sometimes even sharing meals with him. He was grateful for the company since it kept him from dwelling, but Link still felt like a burden.

On one particular day, a group of Zoras consisting of Dunma-one of the guards- and three loud Zora kids were keeping Link company. Dunma was practicing sign language with Link by translating the stories Link was signing into speech. The Zora kids wanted to hear the story of the Lynel he and Prince Sidon had fought. 

“Is it true that Lynels are more powerful than Calamity Ganon?” Tijo, a Zora child asked with wide eyes.

_“I highly doubt that, but they are very powerful.”_ Link said with a laugh.

“Wait wait, is it true that Prince Sidon took out a shock arrow out of his arm and stabbed the Lynel with it?” Lulu, another child asked.

“Of course not idiot, don't you know shock arrows are lethal to Zoras?” Tijo said with a jab at Lulu’s side. 

“How do you know that? Plus, Prince Sidon is the strongest Zora, I’m sure he can handle it, how do you think he killed the Lynel then?” Lulu argued.

Before Tijo could argue back they were interrupted by no other than Prince Sidon clearing his throat as he stood by the door. Link saw him coming in, but he motioned for the Prince to keep quiet with a knowing smile.

Both the kids and Dunma jumped in surprise.

“Y-your highness,” stuttered Dunma. 

“Your highnes,” said Lulu boldly, dodging a kick from Tijo. “is it true that you took out a shock arrow out of your arm and stabbed the Lynel with it?” 

The Prince joined a snickering Link in laughter. 

“First of all, it is true that shock arrows are lethal to Zoras, myself included. I have Link to thank for avoiding being hit by them.” the Prince said frowning slightly.

“Hmm.” said Lulu thoughtfully. 

“I thought you were the one who saved Link.” She finally said.

“Link did protect me from the Lynel, the only reason he got hurt was because he protected me.” the Prince said, his face darkening. 

“Did it hurt a lot to get kicked by the Lynel?” Tijo blurted out, only to blush after. 

Link nodded in response. 

_“It hurt a lot, but it’s fine because His Highness didn't get hurt.”_ Link said with a smile.

As Dunma was translating Link glanced at the Prince who was wearing an uncharacteristically dark expression. Link was surprised by his silence, and kept stealing glances at him.

“Ahem, well your highness,” Dunma bowed at the Prince. “and Master Link, I shall take my leave now.” he said. 

“Come along kids, leave Master Link to rest.” he dragged out the protesting kids, and shot an embarrassed grin to Link.

Link was avoiding the Prince’s gaze, he knew a lecture was coming so he just prepared himself for it. He looked up when he heard the Prince pull back the chair next to his bed to sit down, he was still wearing a sombre expression.

“Link, would you like to take a walk?” he asked finally.

Link was taken aback by the invitation and simply nodded in agreement. He grabbed his sword and followed the Prince outside.

They walked to the bridge that led to the bottom of Polymous mountain, leaving the domain behind them glistening beneath the rain that plagued the domain because of the Divine Beast. They walked in silence, not that they had much time to talk anyways since they were both busy greeting whoever passed them by.

By the time they reached the bottom of the mountain, Link was panting, he wished he could exercise everyday so that he could regain his fitness, but he had to listen to the healers. His ribs were getting better by the day, everyday a healer would visit him in the morning to check on him, they gave him potions for the pain but he rarely took them especially these days. He preferred to feel the pain, as a reminder of his incompetence. His blunder left a colorful bruise on his ribs, which he hoped that once it fades he would be stronger.

“Link,” the Prince’s voice pulled Link out of his thoughts. “I hope you’re not too tired?”

_“I’m fine.”_

“You know, I wish you would rely more on me my friend.” the Prince said suddenly.

“I understand very well that your duty is heavy and does not allow for any weakness, my being a crown prince is similar but your duty is much heavier. But Link, there are so many people willing to share the burden with you, and I am one of them. I truly consider you a treasured friend..” he rambled.

_“I’m sorry your highness, for causing you to worry so much.”_ Link said, unsure how to respond to such sincerity. It didn't seem to be the right answer since the Prince’s expression grew more troubled.

_“It’s strange because I don't remember anything about myself, but somehow I feel like I was this way even before losing my memories.”_ Link signed with a small smile.

“From what I heard from my sister and from what little I saw of you, you were indeed like that. But that doesn't mean you cannot change that Link.” the Prince said.

_“I know..I do consider you a friend but you are the crown prince, how can I rely on the Prince?”_

“I maybe the Prince, but you are also the esteemed Hylian Champion, and I do wish you would drop that “Prince” and “Your highness” just call me Sidon, please.”

Link stared at him for a few breaths, he knew how stubborn the Prince could be so he could only listen to him.

_“Alright, Sidon.”_ Link relented, carefully signing the letters of Sidon’s name.

Sidon gave a huge toothy grin in response.

“Shall we go back then my friend?” asked the Prince.

It was still raining heavily due to the Divine Beast and while it didn't bother the Zora, Link was feeling cold to the bone. However, seeing the small pond and waterfall at the base of Polymous Mountain reminded Link of swimming in the ocean, he suddenly felt an intense urge to swim again.

Link pointed to the pond and asked the Prince if he wanted to swim for a bit. Prince Sidon’s eyes crinkled in a slight frown.

“You mustn't over exert yourself Link..” he said.

_“I really want to swim, I haven't been moving at all and I especially miss swimming, but if you’re busy you can go back.”_ Link said.

The Prince’s frown deepened. 

_“I won’t move too quickly..”_

“I am not busy, you wont get rid of me so easily Link.” Sidon said with a laugh. “Well I suppose if you promise to be gentle with your wound.”

Link gave him a grin in response, and quickly walked ahead of him.

Link beckoned to the Prince behind him and rushed towards the pond.

“Link! Please be careful!” Link heard the Prince call.

Once he reached the pond, Link didn't waste time to strip his wet clothes until he was in his underpants. H stepped into the pond, the water was warmer than the rain that chilled his skin.

Link froze when he saw a flash of red gracefully diving into the pool, Prince Sidon emerged and swam close to where Link was. They were both grinning, but Sidon’s grin was washed off the second his eyes settled on the dark bruise on Link’s chest. It covered almost the entire middle of Link’s torso, deep blue and purple, and even green at places it blossomed on Link’s skin.

Link quickly lowered himself into the water and swam slowly in circles. Sidon was still lost in thought, when Link splashed him in the face.

Link giggled at the Prince who had jumped. The moment Sidon gained his composure he was assaulted with another splash.

“Are you sure you want to start a splash war with a Zora, Link?” the Prince asked, with a sly grin.

_“Do your worst.”_ Link said with a chuckle.

“Well, don't say I didn’t-” Sidon was interrupted with another wave of water.

Link laughed and swam away.

“Link, please don't move too quickly..” the Prince said.

Link huffed in response, he signed an “okay” to the Prince and splashed him yet again.

“Really now” Sidon muttered, and dove into the water.

Link turned around, but didn't see the Zora anywhere. He turned back and only to be greeted by a huge splash. 

While the Zora prince had the advantage of moving quickly within the water, his size was a disadvantage against Link’s nimbleness. They were almost fighting on equal ground, both landing blows but both also dodging each other’s blows at turns.

They couldn't see the sun through all the clouds, but it had definitely gotten darker, and while Link would never admit it to the Prince, he was aching all over.

Link was panting with his back resting against a boulder. The Prince followed suit and rested his back on the other side of the boulder. 

Link gazed at the cloudy sky, and the waterfall.

_“Is it true that Zoras can climb waterfalls?”_ Link asked the Prince, nudging his forearm slightly.

“It most certainly is.” the Prince said.

_“Really? I heard it in a stable and thought it was just baseless rumors.”_ Link asked, with wide eyes. _“That’s amazing.”_

“It was quite scary to learn as a child. But once you succeed, it’s truly exhilarating.” Prince Sidon said. “Do you want to see?” 

Link nodded quickly, and without another word, the Prince swam towards the base of the waterfall and the next thing Link knew. He was like an arrow shooting up the waterfall, Sidon swam like a dolphin, gracefully climbing the waterfall until he reached the top. Once he reached the top, he flipped over and landed at the ledge. Link was awe-struck, he knew the Prince possessed a grace like no other Zora, but Link felt like what he witnessed was beyond just grace. It was something close to a miracle for Zoras to possess such a skill to begin with, and the way Sidon moved made Link think that it was like magic.

The Prince dove headfirst back into the pond turning over in the air, and swam towards Link as he landed with his arms raised over his head.

“So, what do you think? Did it live to your expectations?” he asked, not even breathless.

_“Beautiful.”_

“I’m glad you think so.” The Prince smiled, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. “Shall we head back now?”

_“Can we stay for a while more?”_ Link asked. 

“Hmm, well I suppose if it’s just for a little while.” Sidon said.

Link floated on his back so that he was facing the sky. He closed his eyes and listened to the muffled sound of his heart beating. The water felt warm and the way it was carrying him was so relaxing that he lost track of time, and almost fell asleep. He gasped when he was pulled out of the water almost roughly.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, but you were slipping into the water. Did you fall asleep?” the Prince said, his concerned face close to Link, his hand gripping Link’s arm like a vise.

_“Sorry, I think I did fall asleep.”_ Link said, blushing.

“It’s quite alright, I was worried you would somehow slip into the water..” the Prince said, frowning, breathing roughly. “Are you alright now?”

_“I’m fine, just sleepy I think.”_ Link said. He was so tired, and the water was so warm.

“Let’s take you back to your room then.” Prince Sidon said, as he carried Link in his arms and stood up. 

_“I can walk by myself.”_ Link said, he would have gotten a lot angrier if he weren’t so tired. 

“Well, if you insist.” Sidon said, and gently set Link on the ground.

Link shuddered in the cold. He gathered his sopping wet clothes, wondering what would be colder, wearing the wet clothes or walking around only in undergarments. He finally decided to walk back in his undergarments since the clothes were annoyingly heavy with water. 

Link walked ahead of the Prince, he was still slightly annoyed at him for constantly babying him. But he also wanted to go back to his room as soon as possible. He was trying his best not to show that he was shivering, maybe the rain would make it hard to see. 

Once they reached the domain, Link hurried towards his room. He waved at the frowning Prince behind him, Sidon waved back, a concerned look still stubbornly occupying his face.

In his room, Link dried himself and changed into fresh warm clothes. He thought about lighting a fire but drank some warming elixir instead. If not for his growling stomach, Link would have slept immediately. He went to grab some grilled fish from the inn and after satisfying his hunger, he fell asleep, his entire body aching. The last thing he thought of before falling asleep, was of a red flash weaving through a waterfall as effortlessly as a needle through fabric. 


	13. Peeling

Link awoke the next morning to the sound of a timid knock followed by “Master Link?”. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as he tried to get up and was shocked by how sore his whole body felt. 

“ _Oh”_ he thought, thinking back at all the jumping around they did in the water the day before. 

Another knock followed and Link hurried to open the door, ignoring how unsightly he must have looked. He found one of the healers who had been treating him ever since he got his injury standing outside his room looking nervous.

“Ah, Master Link! I hope I uh did not wake you up?” he stammered.

_“It’s fine.”_ Link signed. Luckily the healers were one of the first of the Zora to learn sign language, which made their treating Link a lot easier.

“I see, I was sent by His Highness, he seems to be very worried for you since you were swimming yesterday..” the healer said.

_“I’m perfectly fine though.”_ Link signed with a frown.

“To be perfectly honest with you Master Link, I know you are.” the healer said, his voice almost a whisper. “His Highness seems to be especially concerned with your health because you are um well known to push yourself, which is why he made us extend your treatment time from the beginning.” the zora rambled.

_“Extend my treatment time?”_ Link asked.

The healer’s eyes widened, “Well, y-yes but we did have to make sure the healing magic wouldn’t become undone..so it was not extended for no reason..”

“How long does an injury like this take to heal?” Link asked, his eyes boring into the nervous healer’s.

“W-well, that depends entirely on the patient. Zoras heal faster so it’s different for you as a hylian.” he said, avoiding Link’s eyes.

_“How long should it take for Hylians?”_

“W-well, no more than a fortnight.. Mipha’s grace could heal you when you were on the brink of death and you would be able to come back and resume fighting immediately.” the healer was still rambling, but Link had cut him off by shutting the door on him.

He was fuming, but also extremely confused. On one hand, half of the people he met didn't care one bit what happened to him as long as he rid the world of Calamity Ganon, but on the other hand, there was Sidon, who was _way_ too caring to the point where it suffocated Link. He wasn’t going to lie, he loved the care and attention Sidon gave him, but it always came with the price of Link feeling unworthy of it. So while he loved spending time with the Prince, he always left feeling overwhelmed by the unconditional support he gave Link. He fretted over Link as if Link was a child. He knew he was to blame because he _was_ quite reckless, but that wasn't an excuse for the Prince to lie to him and basically imprison him.

Link knew that he caused Sidon to worry over him, when they first met he was found by the Prince trying to choke himself in the bathtub, so it wasn't like he gave him a great first impression. But this was the last straw, Link was sick and tired of trying to meet everyone’s expectations. And he thought Sidon was different, but while Sidon didn't throw the weight of the world on Link, he was suffocating him in a different way.

Link changed into his armor, and strapped on his sword and shield, and headed outside. When he opened the door he was met with the Prince who was fidgeting in front of the door. His expression dropped when he saw Link, but surprisingly he didn't say anything, however he was still blocking Link’s way. They stood there, staring at each other in silence. The frown on the Prince’s face deepened with every breath. 

Link sighed, thinking that he hated putting such an anguished look on Sidon’s face. He decided to put him out of his misery.

_“I’m heading to the Divine Beast now, do you still want to help me board it like you said so?”_ Link asked.

Link almost laughed at how Sidon’s face immediately lit up. 

_“I’m still mad at you though.”_

_“I understand.”_ Sidon signed. 

_“Lead the way then.”_ Link replied.

Sidon led Link to the throne room to Link’s confusion. Sidon greeted the King and Link followed suit, deciding to go with the flow. 

“Ah Link, I see you are much better now.” said King Dorephan pointedly, throwing a glance at his blushing son.

“Are you going to board the diving beast now, champion?” he asked. 

Link nodded. 

“I see, may the goddess guide and protect you.” said the King. “There is something we would like to give you.”

Sidon stood aside to reveal a chest, Link looked at the King in confusion. 

“Open it.” King Dorephan said.

Link opened it and took out a blue scaly tunic, it was embellished with Zora silver ornaments and silver pauldrons, half of the back and the shoulders were covered in black scales. The silver ornaments were embellished in turquoise here and there. It reminded Link of the ornaments Sidon wore. All in all it was the most beautiful piece of clothing Link had ever seen. 

“My daughter Mipha made this for you, champion.” said the King sadly.

Link frowned at the beautiful piece of armor, he felt confusion bubble inside him, it pained him that he didn't remember anything about Mipha and yet she had made something like this for him. 

“It is actually enchanted to enable you to swim up waterfalls like us Zora.” said the King. “It will prove to be extremely helpful in your journey I am sure.” 

Link nodded at the King and signed him as “I am sorry”.

“None of that now, I did not give you her gift expecting an apology. She wanted to give it you in person.” the King trailed off with a sad smile.

_“Thank you, your highness. I will treasure it.”_

Link said with a bow, and followed the still silent Sidon out of the throne room.

Link was still clutching the tunic, wondering why the texture felt familiar. He glanced at the Prince and found him frowning at the tunic Link was holding. 

_“I’m sorry, does it remind you of your sister?”_ Link asked.

“What? Oh no. Please do not apologize Link.” said Sidon.

Link cocked his head and stared the Prince, he couldn't stay mad at this fool could he? He shook his head. 

“Link?” asked Sidon, confused at Link’s behavior. 

_“I was just thinking, that it seems I can’t stay mad you.”_ Link said with a smirk.

The Prince frowned. “I am truly sorry for my inexcusable behavior Link, I do hope you forgive me.” 

_“I just said I did, didn't I?”_ Link smiled.

“Really Link, everyday my respect for you grows, you are very kind. I truly value our friendship and I am sorry again..” Sidon rambled.

Link gave the Zora a playful push. _“It’s fine already. Let’s go.”_

_Oh,_ thought Link, the Zora armor felt exactly like Sidon’s scales.

“Ah, yes. Let us go.” Sidon said.

They walked in silence until they reached East Reservoir Lake, along the way the Prince explained that they would swim around until Link was ready to shoot shock arrows at the Divine Beast so he would be able to safely board it. 

At the edge of the lake, they were both preparing for the battle ahead of them. Link took off the shirt he was wearing, he made sure to give his back to the Prince so he wouldn't see the bruises on his ribs. He changed into the Zora tunic, which was surprisingly snug, as if it was made to fit him perfectly. He turned around to find Sidon staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

“It fits you perfectly.” he said.

Link nodded, and readied his shock arrows.

“Are you ready Link?” 

_“I am, are you?”_

_“_ I am, then let us go. You will be riding on my back so I’ll jump before you.” said Sidon, with a graceful backflip.

_“Show off.”_

Sidon laughed. “I _am_ unstoppable in the water, so I do admit I like to show off.” 

Link shook his head and dived into the water headfirst. 

“You never cease to amaze me Link, for a Hylian you are quite skilled at swimming yourself.

Now then, as I explained, I will be swimming at full speed, and when you find the chance you will swim up the waterfalls using the Zora armor.” Sidon said, as he headed towards the divine beast.

As soon as they grew close, Vah Ruta began to react by shooting ice at the pair, which Link had to destroy using his runes. They dodged the ice carefully and when Link got close to one of the waterfalls he jumped and found that it was a lot easier climbing the waterfall than he thought. 

Sidon helped Link by pushing him upwards, from there it was as if Link’s body knew by instinct how to climb the waterfall. He glided through the waterfall in a dolphin kick that he saw Sidon perform before.

When Link reached the top, he jumped and propelled himself in the air ad glided until he could shoot the terminal. He shot a shock arrow and one of the terminals went off, cutting off the water flow with it. Link jumped back in the water and climbed back onto Sidon’s back.

“You were amazing Link! You climbed that waterfall so easily! And the way you shot the arrows is simply marvelous!” the Prince exclaimed.

Link let out a breathless laugh. He was breathing heavily but he had a grin on his face, it felt almost as wonderful as swimming but different in a way. Now there was a thrill, an adrenaline high he always seemed to be seeking. The Prince could swim much faster than any human and it was glorious. 

They repeated the same sequence of Link climbing and shooting a shock arrow until all the water was cut off, and Vah Ruta sunk. Sidon swam towards the ledge to drop Link off.

“You were truly spectacular Link!” 

_“So were you.”_

“I did not do much besides show off my swimming skills, but you were wonderful!”

Sidon said, almost shouting, making Link laugh.

_“I could not have done it without this.”_ Link said, pointing to the tunic. “ _I hate that I don’t remember her, when she seemed to have cared so much for me.”_

“I am sure she would have forgiven you Link, if it meant that you were safe. That is how much she cared for you.” Sidon said, his face a shadow of its former self.

_“She must have been very kind then.”_ Link said with a frown.

“She truly was.” Sidon said.

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“That she died, and I didn’t.”_ Link said.

The Divine Beast had already began rumbling, and Link took the chance and headed inside without saying goodbye. 

He didn't run away fast enough because he saw how the Prince’s face crumpled, the expression sending jabs to Link’s heart. 

With Vah Ruta steadily rising, Link stole a glance and found a red figure still hovering below.

Link gritted his teeth and hurried inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope there are no typos bc I uploaded with half open eyes.


	14. Grace

Link was met with the deafening sound of machinery inside the divine beast, it was mind numbing which was exactly what he needed at the moment. He looked around, trying to see where he should start first. Spotting a device similar to the one he retrieved the Sheikah Slate from, he decided it was a good place to start.

“Link,” 

Link jumped in surprise, he tried to identify where the voice was coming from.

“It’s me, Mipha. You’ve done well in arriving here.” Mipha’s voice echoed around Link, she sounded gentle and sweet. “My spirit was trapped here once the blight attacked so I know this place rather well, I shall guide you through the Divine beast.”

“I’m sorry.” Link whispered. 

“Oh Link, you mustn't apologize. You always carried the weight of the world on your shoulders. This time I will be the one to help you.” Mipha said.

Link decided to follow Mipha, the least he could do was free her trapped spirit. He locked away the raging storm inside of him; he would deal with that once he left the divine beast. 

 

Mipha guided Link through the 5 terminals, she was helpful and kind and always provided useful advice. All that was left now was the dreaded fight against the Waterblight, Link was only worried because he had gone a bit rusty throughout his “vacation” in Zora’s Domain. He didn't have trouble with the small fry guardian scouts scattered about the divine beast, but a part of him worried the Blight would be more of a challenge. The other part on the other hand, was thrilled to be able to experience the adrenalin rush again. Link imagined Sidon telling him not to be reckless and shook his head. It seemed all the nagging had gotten through to Link.

Readying his sword, Link went to face the Blight. It seemed to materialize out of nowhere with a harsh shriek, but Link was ready for the worst. The blight was bigger than the Lynel he had fought, and it looked hideous and almost shapeless, almost like a tar-black cloud. 

Mipha guided Link throughout the fight, encouraging him and giving him tips. 

Link was surprised by how much his body took over, the moment he faced the blight his body remembered how to slash and dodge at the right moments.

The Blight let out a shriek after Link had landed a blow, and Link sighed in relief. He straightened up and wiped some sweat off his brows. 

“Link! Look out!” Mipha said.

He looked up in time to see the Blight taking a more powerful form, he just barely escaped from a slash of its sword. But he wasn't fast enough, tearing through his tunic, it scraped his shoulder barely missing the bone. 

Link hissed in pain, and cursed himself for letting his guard down.

“Link, are you alright?” Mipha said, worriedly. “ Please be careful, it is almost defeated.”

Link nodded, and circled around the blight, waiting for the right moment to attack. When the Blight moved to attack him, he rolled to the side and landed a strike of his own. Link danced around the Blight, egging it on only to avoid its attacks and striking himself. Until the Blight shrieked and began to shiver violently, it writhed and screamed, and finally imploded. 

Link let out a sigh, and began to examine his wound. Blood stained his tunic, and the gash was quite deep, but he felt fine for now. 

“Thank you, Link.” Mipha’s voice echoed softly. The Divine Beast was rumbling, and the sound of dripping water filled the room.

Link looked up and saw Mipha’s figure floating in front of him, a ghost of her former self, yet just as gentle and graceful.

Link shook his head, trying to tell Mipha that she shouldn't thank him, but the movement made him flinch against his wound. He pressed a hand to it, trying to stop the bleeding but the pressure was too painful to keep up. 

Suddenly though, Link felt the pain receding. A warm tingling sensation took over his whole body, and he was surrounded with a soft light. He could _feel_ his wound close up, along with all the aches in his body. Link stared in awe and what was left of the large gash that just seconds ago was on his shoulder, a pale pink scar was all that remained, it felt soft to the touch but in no way fragile.

“I’ve healed you so many times, but this will be last.” Mipha smiled. 

“I shall grant you my healing power, it will surely prove useful in your quest since I will not be beside you, but please promise me that you will try not to be too reckless.” Mipha said.

Link nodded his head firmly.

Mipha smiled, and again Link felt a warm light enveloping him. This time instead of soothing him, he felt power course through his body. 

“You can now use my grace.” Mipha said. “I shall wait here until you are ready to face Calamity Ganon.”

Link nodded again.

“But Link..” Mipha said softly. “Please try to enjoy life, do not let your destiny dictate your happiness. It dictates so much of your life already. If someday you find something you truly love and enjoy, hold on to it… If you find someone who brings you happiness..hold on to them. You deserve the best.” 

Link felt a lump in his throat, his vision was blurry with unshed tears.

“I am so sorry, you must bear this burden. But know that I will be with you, I will try to assist you as much with my grace.” Mipha said earnestly. 

Her earnestness struck Link almost the same way her brother did. Link’s heart ached when he thought of the Zora and how he had parted with him. He suddenly wanted to go back and apologize as quickly as he could.

He could almost see his expression, his eyebrows knit together, his shoulders slumping and most of all his smile missing. 

Link stared at Mipha and whispered “Thank you”. She smiled in response. 

“Go, and may the Goddess protect you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late, I kinda wanted to do a double update because I'm not too happy with this chapter. But honestly I've been having a kind of block so I decided to uploaded it regardless.   
> Thanks for the support <3


	15. Blue

Link felt light as a feather went he left the Divine beast. He was surprised to find Sidon sitting on the Reservoir bridge, he had one arm propped up on his knees and he stared at the lake with a frown. Sidon jumped up when he saw Link headed towards him, he rushed to meet him but stopped halfway, a frown adorning his face.

Link let out a weak smile, and Sidon’s face softened. They stood, an unusual distance heavy between them. 

_“I’m sorry”_ Link signed.

“Oh Link,” Sidon sighed. “Please don't apologize. If anyone should be sorry it’s me, I spoke about Mipha in such a way that picked at your wounds. I’ve had a hundred years to grieve her, but for you it’s still fresh. But please, don't think that it’s your fault.” Sidon said, his voice full of emotion.”

_“I know. Mipha said as much herself.”_

Sidon’s eyes widened. “You spoke to her?” his voice cracked.

Link nodded.

_“I’m sorry I was the one who got to talk to her.”_

“You were the one who needed to speak to her the most. As much as I miss my sister, you never had the chance to hear about her sacrifice from her. I just hope your conversation will make it easier for you to come to terms with everything.”

_“It’s still hard not to think of it as my fault, but I’m trying. And I do feel better after talking to Mipha, I may not remember everything about her but she still feels like a precious friend.”_

Sidon smiled. 

“I’m glad Link. Now I’m sure you are worn out, come lets had back to the domain.”

They walked side by side, and Link couldn't help but smile at the Prince.

“Whats wrong?” Sidon asked, after Link had been staring at him for some time.

Link shook his head quickly.

_“I was thinking that I’m so glad to have met you.”_

“Oh, umm…I’m glad you think so.” Sidon stammered, and cleared his throat. 

“I’m so glad to have met you too Link.” He said softly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

They reached the domain after a short while. The moment the Zoras saw Link, they started cheering. Link was surprised, and a mixture of emotions bubbled in his chest. He was so happy it hurt, but he still didn't feel like he deserved such treatment. He kept reminding himself that these people relied on him, and thought highly of him. He tried to simply bask in their gratitude without thinking of all the guilt and worry that plagued his mind.

Sidon smiled at Link and stared at him with pride in his eyes, which caused Link to choke up.

The Zoras took turns thanking Link personally and shaking his hands. Link couldn't even keep up with their faces and after a while he felt dazed.

“Now now, Link must be very tired. You will have time to thank him later.” Sidon chided softly. 

The Zoras immediately started apologizing, and finally Sidon whisked Link to the throne room where King Dorephan thanked him, and officially named him the Zora champion. 

Finally, Link was taken back to his room where Sidon stood by the door. 

“You should rest now Link, you’ve done so well.” Sidon said gently. “Tell me all about the Divine Beast once you wake up.” 

Link didn't want Sidon to leave but he was also dead tired. He was bound to leave for one of the other Divine Beast soon, so who knew when he would see the Zora prince again. He hesitated by the door, fidgeting with his tunic.

“What is it Link?” Sidon asked. 

Link shook his head, he was being selfish and ridiculous. But after staying in the Divine beast for two whole days, he didn't want to face the loneliness of his room.

“Link, do you want me to stay with you?” Sidon asked softly, he kneeled slightly to face Link who had his eyes lowered.

Link’s breath caught, but he nodded. 

_“I’m sorry I’m being stupid and selfish.”_ Link signed frantically.

“You’re not being stupid nor selfish. This is the least I could do for you, not because you’re the champion, but as my friend first and foremost.” Sidon said.

He opened the door and went ahead of Link to his room. Link followed him quickly and closed the door behind him.

“Are you hungry by the way?” Sidon asked. He had sat himself by Link’s bed.

_“Now that I think about it, I am starving actually.”_

Sidon laughed. “Excuse me then while I ask them to prepare a meal for you.”

Link nodded. While the Prince was away, Link went behind the partition that separated the room from the small pool to freshen up. He changed into his comfiest set of clothes, and went to sit on the bed.

The prince came back and found Link already asleep. He smiled, and tucked him in as gently as he could. Link stirred but didn't wake up. 

Sidon watched over him for a while before he left to warn the servants not to knock lest they wake him up.

Sidon himself was also exhausted, he had waited the entire two days that Link was in the Divine Beast by the lake, and he barely slept at all. While Zoras didn't need as much sleep as Hylians that didn't mean it wasn't exhausting to go two whole days without any sleep. He found himself dozing off, and finally when he couldn't stay awake any longer he decided to rest by Link’s bed. 

When Link woke up the next day, he found the Prince asleep with his head propped up on the edge of Link’s bed while he was sitting on the floor. 

Link was appalled, remembering that he had asked the Prince to stay with him he felt really embarrassed by his behavior in hindsight. He remembered that the Prince was waiting for him by the Divine Beast, and knowing the Prince, he must have stayed there for the whole two days.

Link was mortified to say the least, how could he be so insensitive and selfish?  
Link got up as slowly as possible so as not to wake up with Prince. He tiptoed and draped a blanket over Sidon's shoulders. He found a meal on the small table covered with another plate. Link was famished so he decided to eat even before he washed up. He ate as quietly as possible, but after a while the Prince stirred, he looked up groggily and when he didn't find Link he got up quickly.

“Link?” he asked, his voice still thick with sleep. 

Link cleared his throat and when Sidon saw him, his shoulders relaxed. 

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” he asked, with a small smile.

Link nodded, he was still eating. Sidon stood up and went to sit near him.

_“I’m so sorry I made you stay with me, it must have been really uncomfortable for you to sleep like that.”_

“Please don't worry about that, I’m sorry you saw me like that..” Sidon said.

Link shook his head. _“I’m sorry, you had to go along with my selfishness.”_

“Link please..stop saying things like that, I love spending time with you even if the both of us are asleep.” Sidon said with a chuckle.

Link smiled. _“Well so do I, but it’s improper to make the Zora prince sleep on the floor.”_

“Not if the Zora Prince did it willingly.” Sidon deadpanned. 

_***_

 

The rest of the day was spent with Link recounting his adventure on the Divine Beast way too many times, first was Sidon of course, who’s animated expression made the story-telling experience a lot more enjoyable. 

Something about how Sidon’s eyes light up, made Link forget that he didn't have a voice. Here was the Zora, hanging on to every gesture Link made. 

The only time his eyes lost their shine was when he heard about how Link got hurt while fighting the Blight.

“I trust that my sister’s healing powers are the bets in all of Hyrule, but I wish I was there with you..I worry for you Link.” Sidon said with a somber expression.

Link’s breath caught, the way Sidon said that he wished he was with him was casual. But he couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to actually have someone on this journey with him, especially Sidon.

By the time Link was telling the Zora kids about the Divine Beast, he had gotten so used to signed story telling, he started acting out some of the parts, almost like he miming. The kids loved it and they kept asking Link to tell them more stories, but he was still tired. 

That night Sidon wordlessly followed Link back to his room, but Link stopped him by the door.

_“You don't have to stay, it’s not proper for the Zora crown prince to sleep on the floor.”_ Link signed carefully. 

Sidon frowned. 

_“I’m fine.”_

“Why don't you come stay in my room then?” Sidon said, his face lighting up.

_“What?”_

“Yes! It’s the perfect solution, my room is much bigger after all, I can sleep in my pool and you can sleep on the bed.” Sidon said.

_“But, isn't it strange? For a hylian to stay in the Zora Prince’s room?”_

“Link,” Sidon looked at Link earnestly. “Zoras are very accepting, not to mention that you _are_ the champion.. But before that, my precious friend.” 

“So please, stop thinking of me just as the Zora Prince.” Sidon added.

_“You know thats not how I see you.”_ Link signed, feeling stung by his remark.

“Oh..I’m sorry Link, that’s not what I meant. I know you are just being considerate of my station.” Sidon said quickly. “Please forgive my thoughtless remark.” He said, kneeling to face Link.

Link nodded. _“It’s okay..”_

“So? Shall we go then?” Sidon beamed.

***

Link was caught off guard by how _grand_ Sidon’s room was, it was huge, with a high ceiling. In addition to the blue luminous stone of the rest of the domain, the chairs and bedding were crimson that matched the scales of the Prince himself. There was a pool much bigger than the one in the guest room, and there was also a large king sized bed. Link asked Sidon why he had both a bed and a pool, the latter laughed in response.

“Its true that for some Zoras it’s preposterous to sleep in a bed like Hylians, but I like to rest in it sometimes. Plus it will come in handy since you will stay here tonight.” 

Link blushed at that, he continued to look around the Prince’s room. Link was probably the strongest warrior in the realm but the Zora prince never failed to elicit such timid responses from him.

There were multiple large bookcases, and Link was curious to read their contents, he wished to learn as much about the world as he could. On one of the shelves was a framed picture of Mipha, the picture frame was made out of the same luminous stone, but it was also adorned with small pearls. The Mipha in the picture was much more vibrant than the ghost Link saw in the Divine Beast. 

Sidon looked over Link’s shoulder fondly at the picture. 

“I’m sorry if the picture reminded you too soon of your grief..” Sidon said gently.

Link shook his head. 

_“It’s okay, I need to stop running away from these feelings.”_ Link told the prince, gently placing the picture back on the shelf.

He looked around at the other shelves, and he suddenly froze. On another shelf was a blue luminous shell, identical to the one he had. 

“Link?” Sidon asked. “What’s wrong?”

Link raised a trembling hand and carefully took the shell.

“Oh.” Sidon said. 

The shell in Link’s palm felt just ask cold, and rough as his. 

Link placed it back on the shelf so he could sign. 

_“Where did you get this?”_

Sidon looked at the shell and then at Link.

“Actually, you gave this to me Link.” Sidon said.

Link fished the shell he always had out of his pocket and gave it to the Prince. He took the other shell and held it in front of Sidon. Side by side, small differences could be seen, but they were still strangely similar.

“I don't remember there being two.” Sidon said quietly.

_“When did I give this to you?”_ Link asked.

Sidon smiled. “A long time ago, I was still very young. When Mipha was still training for piloting the Divine Beast, I used to sulk because she would leave for such a long time, and you used to come visit me and keep me company.” Sidon said fondly, he took both shells, and sat down in one of the huge plush chairs.

Link followed suit, he felt small in the huge chair, but it was very comfortable. 

“One day I showed you my favorite spot, a small cave hidden a long way away from Lanayru Bay, I had to swim until I reached the open sea”Sidon continued. “It was like a secret hideout, where I would go to read and play. You took me by horse, it was my first time riding a horse, and then we swam the rest of the way. We walked together beyond my secret hideout until we reached a small island covered with colorful pebbles and shells, oh and you tried to teach me how to skip stones but I failed miserably.” Sidon laughed.

“We started collecting shells and among them you found this very shell. I was amazed by how beautiful it looked and how much it reminded me of the domain.” Sidon said. “You told me that it was a very rare type of shell and that it was considered a treasure.” Sidon smiled softly.

“And then you gave it to me as a gift. I was quite reluctant to accept it but you were very insistent.”

“I’ve treasured it ever since, even though when you and Mipha w-were gone..” Sidon’s voice broke. “It made my heart ache every time I saw it, but I didn't want to forget you, even if it meant reliving that loneliness.” 

“I looked up to you as a child, and I never blamed you for Mipha’s passing.” Sidon said earnestly, his voice heavy with emotion. 

_“Thank you.”_ Link smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. _“When I woke up in that other place, I had this shell, and even though I didn't remember why or how I got it, it felt precious to me. To the point where I carry it everywhere with me.”_

_“Maybe I found a similar one and carried it with me because it resembled yours”_ Link pondered.

“Maybe, you used to travel a lot, so I wouldn't be surprised if you did find one. It looks a bit different too so that would make sense.” Sidon said. 

Link nodded, and wished he could remember the rest of his memories with Sidon.

“It’s getting late,” Sidon said, rising from the chair.“Shall we go to sleep now?”

Link nodded. 

That night, Link slept on the huge bed while Sidon slept in the pool. Link slept a sound dreamless sleep. 

When Sidon woke up, he found Link sleeping on his side, one hand under the pillow while the other was close to his face. Sidon smiled when he saw the blue shell on the night table next to Link.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or constructive criticism are much appreciated


End file.
